Bigger Than Us
by Petals Of Heart
Summary: Edward Cullen is a successful part of the music industry by the time he's already seventeen. Bella Swan is the IT girl in Forks High School. Their paths cross after Edward makes the final decision to have a break in his career, moving to the quiet, rainy town called Forks and turning Bella's world completely upside down as his fame follows him hot on his heels...
1. Chapter 1

**_Chapter one_**

**_Cullen Ain't Got No Swan_**

_„Oh, thaaaaaat's the way I liiiiiike it, thaaaaaat's the way I liiiiiike it ..."_

A groan... a small roar and- ahh, yes – Isabella Marie Swan was now up and smiling. _Not._

„Marie, I heard that! Get up!" Her brother, Garrett called from their bathroom while brushing his teeth, but Bella didn't bother to get up and moved her pillow over her head.

Garrett was a handsome, sandy blonde haired, brown eyed sixteen year old. Height about 6'2 feet (187 cm's) and a body of a GQ model, including a face of a heartbreaker. Bella always wondered why couldn't she get her Mom's hair colour, but get her Dad's plain brown one. "Bella." He peeked in her blue colored bedroom.

Isabella removed the pillow from her head and looked up at him, sleepy. "Do I still need to go to school?" Garrett hesitated, but she already knew the answer and threw her face back in the black sheet covered pillow.

Managing to get out of the bed, she stomped into the bathroom and started brushing her teeth just as Garrett walked out and back in his bedroom. Bella looked in the mirror when she had locked both doors and stripped down her clothes to get a shower.

Isabella Marie Swan was a 5'4 (162 cm) tall brunette with a killer body and long legs. Her skin was very pale because of the lack of sunshine in the town she lived in. Her eyes were a pretty shade of brown, almost chocolate brown, they are large and widely spaced. Her nose is thin, petite and her cheekbones are prominent, her lips are pouty and full. Which prefers to get called Marie or mostly just Bella.

She's a girl next door type.

Bella frowns at herself in the mirror, for a second focusing on her naked body. How her straight hair fall down her chest in soft waves from the bun she had made last night so it wouldn't get in her face. Her waist was small, even though she was chubby when she was younger. Reaching the age of fifteen she had managed to get the body every girl wanted.

Isabella Marie Swan was the girl every other girl _wanted _to be.

"Marie! Hurry up, we're running late!" It was Garrett. She quickly called back a quick 'Sorry!' and jumped in the cold shower.

She was out quickly and changed in her jeans and black sweater before running downstairs to the kitchen.

Their parents, Renee and Charlie Swan were, as Bella would call them, Best-Parent-Kind-Of-Type. The ones that were never home. Charlie Swan worked as town's police chief 24/7 and Renee was only home on the weekends since she was a successful lawyer in Seattle.

"Hey, Garrett!" Isabella giggled, taking the note that her Mom left them both.

Garrett was running downstairs and in the kitchen, standing beside Bella now. "Yeah?" He looked over her shoulder and read aloud.

"_Dear kids, had quick arrangements in Seattle before taking a vacation! I'll be back by eight pm. Love you, Mom." _ Bella turned around and grinned at him, swallowing the last granola bar she fished out of one of the drawer's. "Get that? A _vacation_."

"More like- locking myself in the office 24/7."

"Exactly! But that's better than Seattle, isn't it?"

Garrett takes a bite off the granola bar Bella's holding and grimaces, throwing the note back on the table. "Nahh…" He throws Bella her black rain coat and pulls on his leather jacket. "Let's _go_."

The ride to the school is quick and when they arrive in their usual spot, there is a crowds of people whispering when they get out. Rose and Kate are leaning against Rose's red Mercedes as they giggle. "What's up with everyone today?" Bella asks as she watches a silver Volvo drive inside the parking lot and the clique of the wannabe's of Lauren and Maggie fix their hair again and push up their boobs with their hands, which are pretty much rolling out of their halter tops. Kate narrows her eyes at the clique. "Apparently, the five Mtv Music Award, three People Choice Award and two Grammy award winner Edward Cullen has moved to Forks."

The silver Volvo parks right next to Garrett's jeep. "I don't know no Cullen." Bella states with a light chuckle as she straightens out. "And no Cullen ain't got no _Swan_, I tell ya!" Garrett chuckles as they watch Isabella indifferently pass the handsome young man that climbs out of the Volvo, making every girl swoon besides _her_.

* * *

_**So I've finally found the guts to post this story. I've had this completely, incredibly unoriginal plot in my mind for a couple of months now and I usually post stories with pretty long chapters and this one's different, it's got short chapter, the way I write it is different, the way I explain things is different and I'm trying my best with this. I really hope you all like it and stuff...**_

_**Khe-khem... so... Review, I guess...**__** :')**_


	2. Chapter 2

**_Chapter two_**

**_That Pretty Face_**

"Oh, get that pretty face of yours out of that book, Bella!" Rose huffs as she grabs the Math's book out of Isabella's hands and tucks it under her armpit.

"Hey!" Bella grumbles as they reach their lockers and Rose quickly throws it in hers. "I'll need that! My next period is Math's, you know!"

"You'll get it after you tell me how did your date with Tyler go last Friday." Rose twirls a lock of her hair with her index finger.

"Rose, if you're asking if we had sex, then no- we did not have sex."

"But you had sex with Joe before your date started! Why not Tyler?"

"I didn't have sex with Joe!" Bella scoffs. "_You_ had sex with Joe _and_ changed my alarm clock sound!"

Rosalie sighs and giggles at Isabella. "Oh, _riiiight_…" Her blue eyes focus on something behind her. "Ooh, Cullen's heading over to us."

As Rosalie hands Bella her Math book she rolls her eyes and walks off to Kate.

The bell rings and Isabella looks at her right for a second as she takes out her notebook and locks the locker. Edward is staring down at his map and keeps murmuring "Chemistry..." to himself.

"Go down the hall, turn to the left before the Men's room and down the hall. Chemistry is the last door on the left. Good luck." Bella laughs lightly, flips her hair over her shoulder, walks down the hall and turns to the right leaving Edward Cullen standing by their lockers breathlessly.

"Miss Swan," Mr. Harrison sighs when she enters the classroom late. "Late again?"

Isabella feels many eyes on her. "I'm sorry, I'll make sure it doesn't happen again."

Math's boring as she sits next to Jessica Stanley, one of her and Lauren's shared friends. Jessica is a nice looking brunette with curves in all the right places, but gushes about guys like obsessed. "Well, the new guy, Edward Cullen," She whispers, flicking her eyes toward the board and back to Bella. "You know him, right? How could you not know him."

"I know right." Bella murmurs, giving Jessica a helpless smile. Jessica continues her rant. "He lives on Maple avenue and I live on Willow avenue and so do you and oh my god, he's like-" The bell rings, cutting her off, but Isabella's already out of her seat and bolting out the door into the hallway where she's free from Edward Cullen banters.

She hears her name being called, recognizing it's Garrett she quickly turns to the hall on her right, looking behind her.

But then, her legs tangle and she bumps hard into someone, her Math's book and notebook falling down on the ground between the crowds of people rushing down to the cafeteria.

Bella looks up and blushes immediately. "I'm very sorry." She claims and they bend down to pick up Isabella's notebook and book.

Edward Cullen was 6'2 feet tall, his hair was messy and it's color was bronze with red streaks here and there and those green eyes could make any girl melt right in front of him. His skin was even paler than Isabella's, ignoring the fact that he just moved here from the town of angels… L.A. where there is no doubt that the sun appears every day.

Bella finds his smile dazzling as he hands her notebook to her and sticks out his hand. "Hey, what's your name?"

Bella looks down at his large hand, thinking for a second what should she do or if she should do anything at all, but in the end, warily places her hand in his. "I'm Isabella Marie Swan." They shake hands and people give strained looks. "I'm Edward Cullen."

Edward murmurs and Bella immediately states. "I know."

"Right." He mumbles, frowning down at the ground. "I- I'll see you around."

And then he's gone. In a second. In a flash. _Bam!_ Gone. Leaving her almost panting.

She catches herself, staring at the ground, looks up, shakes her head and moves trough the crowd to the cafeteria.

Lunch is quiet. Garrett is teasing Rose and Kate, Jessica and Angela are talking about an upcoming English paper and Ben is just sitting there playing Angry Birds on his phone.

The halls are almost empty as she stumbles to Biology, but as soon as the bell rings she gets pushed and bumped around, but manages to get inside the classroom.

She sits down in her usual seat. Drew Spencer was previously her partner, but somehow he got called in sick for a couple of weeks now and Banner said he'd find her a replacement. But what she _didn't_ know that the green eyed young boy that everyone desired for would be the replacement.

Edward smiled weakly when Mr. Banner told him to introduce himself and signed the slip before sitting down next to Bella with smug smile as every girl kept drooling over him from the corner of their eyes.

Bella peeked over their arms to his period list and noticed that the next period for them both is Gym.

_Bloody hell..._

* * *

**_Aww, well yikes... they finally really met!_**

**_I don't usually update this often, but, hell I was bored, so here ya go!_**

**_Oh! Thank you for those who bothered to review, they made my day! :)_**


	3. Chapter 3

**_Chapter three_**

When Garrett enters the bathroom in the Friday morning, he sees Bella up and early, blow drying her hair with a huge smile plastered on her face. "I understand that it's Friday, but what the hell are you doing up so early?"

Bella turns off the blow dryer and puts it in her drawer on the left of the sink. "I'm eager to end the day quickly and get to the evening part!" She starts to brush her long, straight hair.

Garrett keeps staring at her like she just grew out three heads and a dick out of her belly button. "Oh," He mumbles and scratches the back of his head. "I _see_."

Garrett takes up his toothbrush. "So, I'm guessing this all is linked to spending time at the Grill tonight? Yes?"

Bella looks at him pointedly.

Garrett has always known that _Mill Creek Bar & Grill_ was Bella's favorite place to spend Friday's at. If you can't reach her on the phone, then know, you'll find her at the Grill. "Maybe. I don't know. I just have a feeling that today's gonna be good!" She winks at her brother and walks outside the bathroom.

Quickly, she changes into her jeans and her white sweater with her jacket as she grabs her back pack and books.

The school passes by quickly and without too much drama. She and Edward greet each other when she sits down in Biology. Lauren's eyes are strained on her. It's been a few days and people have already forgotten that there was a celebrity walking down the halls of their school. Isabella had even googled him and his songs, deciding they didn't sound too bad, she decided to give him a chance since she thought he was one of those down to earth guys.

And boy was she wrong…

"Hey, you could come to the Mill Creek Grill tonight, we spend a lot of time there on Friday evenings." Bella said, trying to make a conversation when Lauren started making her way towards their table. "It'll be fun!" Lauren grimaces.

"What do you mean by '_we_'? You and your pack of losers, Swan?" Lauren murmurs, placing a hand on Edward's shoulder when he snickers. Bella grits her teeth together. "Don't you have a dick to ride, Mallory?" She shoots at her and Edward's eyes widen at her when the bell rings and Lauren walks off back to her seat. "You shouldn't have been such a bitch to her." Edward huffs and Bella's eyes practically bulge out at his words. "O-Oh!" She chokes out. "Of course not. She just called me and my friends a bunch of losers. _Nahh_, I'll let that slip!" Bella shakes her head in disbelief. She was so convinced that today would be such a great day and nothing would ruin it, but… of course something and someone had to ruin it. Wasn't Lauren really been born for that?

"Well, isn't she right?" Edward smirks right before Mr. Banner starts his banter on Biology, forcing Bella Swan to stay sitting there, gritting her teeth.

When the bell from Biology rings, she grabs her things and storms off, passing by Rosalie who's calling behind her when she passes her in the hallway.

Bella stomps over the campus with Edward hot on her heels, chatting with Tyler Crowley. "Hey, Bella!" It's Tyler who pats her shoulder, making her turn around with furious eyes. "_What_?" She says trough her teeth, glaring at Edward who's just smugly smiling with his aviator sunglasses covering his green eyes. Tyler seems taken aback. "I just wanted to ask you if you heard what Mr. Cope said yesterday and if we're playing basketball again?"

"Oh." Bella removes her jacket hood as they all three keep walking to the gym with a crowd of swooning girls following them. "Girls play volleyball and guys basketball." She flatly replies and hurries off under the roof.

Edward and Tyler keep on hurrying behind her when the rain starts pouring from the sky. But she hears Edward's voice again. It's like he wants to be everywhere near her…"No amount of make up can help the face of Isabella Swan." And ruin her perfectly amazing mood.

She avoids him for the rest of the day. For safety she doesn't even go to the Grill that night, but does her homework in her room she had on Monday. When she's done, she goes downstairs, her Mom is making dinner and her Dad who's rarely home is at home.

"Why aren't you at the Grill?" Garrett murmurs, eyeing her over the table as they eat. Charlie frowns at her. "Change of plans."

There's silence for a moment as Garrett lets it slip this time when her mother speaks up. "So, how about that celebrity guy that arrived to school this Tuesday? Edward Cullen, isn't it so?"

Garrett flinches at the sound of Bella dropping her fork and getting up from the table. "I'm not hungry anymore…" She mumbles as she takes her dishes and carries them to kitchen and then goes upstairs with Garrett following her.

* * *

_**I'm so sorry! I know, but I swear to God that their relationship will get better with time. I'm so sorry that this is not what you expected from this story...**_

_**And oh my god, the few that reviewed the last chapter got me to tears, I tell ya'! I was so happy for such quick reviews! Thank you so much!**_

**_As for the NEXT CHAPTER, we'll get lots of angst from Bella, but it'll be worth it! I promise!_**

_**See ya' guys soon!**__** :)**_

_**P.S. If you guys are confused with anything, you can PM's me and I'll try to explain. No worries, I don't bite! Haha!**_


	4. Chapter 4

**_Chapter four_**

It's been two weeks since Edward Cullen arrived in Forks High. It's October sixteenth.

Even worse was the fact that Garrett had befriended Edward, over something that Bella didn't yet know, but had theories.

Okay, she had only one.

_Cars._

Garrett and Edward were nothing alike, they were polar opposites, but somehow Garrett was lately choosing to be friends with him other than hanging out with his own older sister!

It was lunch break and Bella wasn't going to lunch anymore, a juicy week already, since Edward was at the table usually, casually sitting around, throwing mean phrases at everyone except Garrett, Kate and Rosalie. Even Bella's best friend started to like him for crying out loud! Rosalie Rodes loathed guys like him! "He's not as bad as you make him out to be. He's nice!" She had said.

Bella wanted to almost vomit at the thought of Edward being nice to anyone besides his new, befriended gang.

So, all alone, Bella's leaning against the hood of her brother's black Grand Cherokee, enjoying the sun that rarely shines here when a voice startles her.

"How come you're not at the cafeteria these past few days anymore?"

Bella sends him a deathly glare. "You should know." She murmurs. "How come you're talking to the no-amount-of-make-up-can-help-the-face-of-Isabella-Swan?" Bella shoots at him when he's inches away.

"_O-okay…_"

"Actually it is not okay, you _dick_!" She's completely furious with him.

"Obviously, we got off on the wrong note!" Edward moves his hand to cover her mouth as he stares down at her with a small smirk. "I'm sorry."

She narrows her eyes at him and snaps his hand away. "No you're not!" She pants. "You think just because you are a celebrity you can come down here and start ruining people's lives just because you feel like it!" Her voice gets louder. "You're not unique! There are plenty of moronic, selfish, self absorbed, cocky, mean assholes in this world just like you!

"And guess what!" Bella's now hyperventilating and Edward quirks up an eyebrow at her. "What?" He crosses his arms on his chest.

"I didn't like any of your songs!" She shouts. "_Not. A. Single. One._"

Edward's eyes go wide with surprise as he stares down at the girl that he had grown to desire, that he was longing for and she didn't even know about it. He was dazzled by her the first time he saw her pass her in the parking lot, not even giving a single fuck about who he was unlike all the other girls that tried to get in his pants at every chance they got.

"And no one even likes you, they completely ha-" He blinked then and shoved his hand over her mouth again as he noticed some ruffling in the bushes, further away from the car.

"Shut up for a second, will you?"

But Bella slapped his hand away, having Edward completely surprised when she pushed him out of her way and stalked inside the school.

Edward did notice that she ditched the last two periods- Biology and Gym, because they had them together, but he knew there was no way that Bella would walk all the way home, probably sitting in Garrett's jeep, he considered the idea of catching her at it but he got dragged away by Newton and Crowley with Mallory and Maggie following hot on their heels.

Garrett was completely oblivious of her ditching the last two periods until they arrived home and he found out from Mallory, who was his _friend_ now too just because she was Cullen's fuck buddy.

"Marie, why did you skip the last two periods?" Garrett went inside her bedroom, not even bothering to knock as she was about to be done doing her homework.

Bella was caught off guard. She ran her hand nervously trough her hair and put away her English class notebook, patting the place in front of her. "How'd you know?"

"Lauren told me."

"What?"

"Lauren Mallory told me."

"Since when are you and Mallory friends?"

Garrett looks up guilty and sighs. "Since I and Edward became friends…"

And then she was sure- Edward Cullen was the devil sent from hell to turn her world upside down.

"You've got to be _kidding_ me." She grumbled, quickly writing down the last phrases on her paper before getting up from the bed and throwing over her over-sized brown sweater over her white camisole and grabbing boots from the corner of her bedroom.

"Aww, _Bella_! I don't know why you and Edward are on such bad terms! He's cool if you give him a chance!" Garrett watches his sister for a second. "He's my friend and you're my _sister_. I don't want to see you both fighting every time he'll come over! And anyways- it would take you a second right now to-"

Bella freezes in the doorway of her bedroom, looking at her brother over her shoulder with narrowed eyes. "A _second_? _What?_" She hisses. "He's _here_?!"

Garrett opens his mouth to say something, but she slams the door with a loud curse, runs downstairs while shoving her boots on her feet. Bella sprints to the kitchen, grabs the jeep keys and right as Edward comes trough the door, she tries to push past him in the doorway but he grabs her waist tightly. "Hey! What's going on?" He shouts when he lifts Bella up from the ground, not letting her down even though she's kicking and trying her best to punch him in the face.

"Let go of me, you ignorant prick!"

"Not if you calm your tits!" He points out, carrying her inside the living room and dumping her on the couch right as Garrett runs inside.

"We _seriously_ need to talk."

* * *

_**Oooh- Bella's so stubborn, she's not having any of Garrett's peace-talk-in's... (did I even spell that right? No? Ok.)**_

_**You guys are completely amazing! Thank you all so much for reviewing! I was doing a mental happy dance for ya'll!**_

_**So, well... in the next chapter we'll be seeing a lot of bitchy Bella, letting out pretty harsh phrases leading to them having a teeny-tiny moment.**_

_**We just loooove a bitchy Bella, don't we? Haha!**_

_**As for- "Why Edward acts like a prick towards her?" the answer is- He sees good in her so he's trying to protect her from his fame by not being friends with her. (of course he'll lose his guard troughout the upcoming chapters) **_

_**The next chapters should explain it all better...**_

_**See ya' soon! **__**:)**_


	5. Chapter 5

**_Chapter five_**

**_Edass_**

"I'm not giving you a blow job."

Edward sighs frustrated as he stops by the Grill. "Isabella. We're not here for a blow job. We're here to talk. Let's go." He leans over her and opens her side door.

After the little stunt they both pulled back at Bella's house, Garrett almost threw them out of the house to sort their shit out.

Silently, they walk side by side inside the grill and sit down at a table, ordering two cokes. Edward keeps his eyes on her. "So, it actually really does interest me, why do you hate me so much?"

"Maybe because you basically called me ugly and that no amount of make up will make me look pretty."

"I didn't mean that!"

"Sure you didn't! Just like you didn't call my friends a pack of losers. Of _course_ you didn't! Not at all."

Edward grumbles and then feels eyes on him. Bella's eyes follow his gaze to some boys playing pool on the other side of the grill. He turns back to Bella. "I didn't- I was-"

"Yeah?"

"I regret it, alright?"

"Of course you do."

"Yeah. I do."

Bella's face is completely blank, but Edward is able to catch the spark of furiousness in her eyes. "Oh come on, Isabella. I'm sorry. I won't do that again, just give me another chance! I don't' want to be enemies with you. Frenemies- yes. Enemies- no."

Bella keeps staring at him in silence. "Then why did you do it?" His eyes are locked on her face. Garrett had told him how to recognize when Bella's angry with someone- and now she was definitely angry.

"What?" He mumbles, completely oblivious.

"Why were you so mean to me when I was completely nice to you?" She says trough her teeth.

_'That's-because-I-liked-you-and-I-thought-you-didn't-like-me-and-I-wanted-to-get-your-attention-by-being-a-complete-dick-to-you-but-you-started-hating-me-and-I-started-feeling-like-a-complete-motherfucker-and-then-i-realized-what-could-happen-if-i-told-you-i-liked-you.'_ Was the thing Edward wanted to say. He didn't, he would never have the guts to tell her that. And what would Bella do anyways? She would probably chop his dick off or at least make sure he doesn't have kids throughout his lifetime.

Bella is still waiting for his response, watching him sternly over the table. "I was-" Edward was struggling for his words and Bella didn't find it cute this time at all. "I guess I was being stuck up and felt better than everyone else here." Edward pretty much mumbles to himself. Bella's furiousness disappears until- "Not that I'm not better than anyone else here and shit." Edward shakes his had with a chuckle.

"Seriously? Are you for real?" Bella groans, slapping her palm against her forehead. Edward's smile falls as he gets up. "_That_ was a joke."

Bella stands up too, Edward throws down the money for the cola's on the table and they walk out the grill to Garrett's jeep. Edward didn't want to drive it, but decided to give in to Bella, not wanting to get in another fight with her.  
They were hanging out in the parking lot since Bella liked the sun. "We could just drive you home and you'd enjoy it there! Come _on_." Edward groans, opening her door, bet she had none of that as she jumps on the hood of the jeep, throwing her head back and smiling up at the sky.

"My _ass_ will freeze off until the next sunny day, Edward. I can't have that. My ass is too cute, _dumb ass_."

"Well I'll get your _sunny ass_ inside the jeep so I can get my _sexy ass_ home, _smartass_." Edward said as he grabbed a hold of Bella's leg and tried to pull her down from the hood but she kicked him in the shin with the other. A loud groan came out of his mouth and the young boys that came out of the Grill couldn't help but snicker at his pussy like behavior.

When the pain had went off a bit, he stumbled in front of Bella again. "Listen, _jackass_. There might be paparazzi hiding everywhere and anywhere, possibly taking photos of me and you right now." Edward pulls on her leg gently and her face goes blank as her eyes flick over all the bushes around the parking lot. "You don't want to appear on all of the tabloids now do you, _cute ass_?" Edward's glaring down at her.

"N-no dick ass." She sighs and follows Edward to get inside the jeep.

* * *

**_I just looooove writing this kind of Bella! It feels fresh!_**

**_So, a sneak peek of the next chapter... Edward and Garrett will have a small talk and you'll see more of what is going on in Edward's mind and a small betrayal for Bella._**

**_P.S. I'm sorry about updating not as fast as I had previously had, school's coming up and my mind's there right now, so please be patient with me._**

**_I love you guys, see ya' all soon!_****_ :)_**


	6. Chapter 6

**_Chapter six_**

**_Not like the rest_**

"Yes it did!"

"No it didn't!"

"Yes it did!"

"No it didn't!"

"Yes it did!"

"Did not!"

"Did too!"

"Did not!"

"Did _too_!"

"No it did _not_!"

"Guys!" Rosalie groans, making everyone at the table glare at her. "What?" Both Edward and Bella bark at her. "Why don't we just Google it?" Edward smugly grins and elbows Bella softly. "Watch me make you never talk shit if you don't know shit, _ever again_."

Bella doesn't respond as she waits for Rose to declare the truth. "And so," Bella smiles up at them both while Garrett just groans impatiently for all of this to be over as soon as possible. "Fosters Home For Imaginary Friends lasted for six seasons and eleven episodes." Rosalie grins up at Bella.

Yes. They were fighting about how many seasons and episodes did Cartoon Network's _Fosters Home for Imaginary Friends_ last.

"I told you!" Bella did a mental happy dance. "Who won't talk shit _now_, huh?"

"Say that again and I'll shove my hand down your throat and rip your heart out."

Kate rolls her eyes when Garrett pinches the bridge of his nose in disbelief of how childish his older sister was being. Everyone had put up with Edward and Bella's bickering for a couple of days now, at first they thought it was cute when Edward made sexist jokes about her and she responded with a snappy, sloppy comment, but now they were getting tired of it.

"Well, ha! Bite me, Cullen!" She snickers, playfully sticking out her tongue as she pointed a finger at him while he mocked her. "_Bite me, Cullen! Bite me!_" He tried to imitate her, slapping her finger away softly. "_Anytime_, honey." Edward gives her a sarcastic smile. "In the ass, between your thighs, on your boob, _down there_-"

He's cut off by Bella swinging her hand against the back of his head. "Shut it, Cullen!" She huffs. Edward smirks and looks down under the table at her legs. "I'll shut them for you if you will for me."

"You are disgusting!" Bella retorts. "A self absorbed prick with a sexist's mind!" She fumes at him as he slides his hand on her thigh, Garrett's jaw falls open. "I wouldn't do that if I were you, Ed." But it's too late, Bella swings her elbow straight into Edward's guts, making him choke on his pizza, almost falling from the white cafeteria bench to the ground. His arm wraps around Bella's waist and grabs a hold of the table in front of him as he keeps himself steady on the bench. The whole cafeteria is staring at him and the table is trying their best at not busting out laughing while Bella's sitting there with a victorious, smug smile on her face as she pops in a French fry in her mouth.

Edward doesn't dare to talk for the rest of the day, except in gym when they're playing Volleyball and Jessica chose him and Bella in her team. And no matter how much of a _self absorbed prick with a sexist's mind_ Edward was- he always saved Bella's ass in gym. _Every. Single. Time._

"I don't understand your and Marie's relationship," Garrett murmurs while he and Edward are sitting in Edward's house with Xbox consoles in their hand as they play in the living room. Edward is here almost alone, except for the fact that he's here with his aunt Heidi who doesn't leave the house at all and spends her days inside the property, weeding the garden, making meals or reading books in the bed. His parents said they'd come with him here too, but they had errands to run before they do, so Edward was pretty much all alone in this house every day.

And today, Edward had talked Garrett into spending the afternoon with him, giving Bella the jeep so she could drive herself home and Edward would just drive Garrett home in the evening after dinner.

"Well, I'm sure she's not head over heels for me, is she?" Edward shakes his head with a small snicker. Garrett quickly glances at him. "Not really… she dislikes talking about you at home… or at school… or really at all, but I don't think she hates you." He murmurs. "You though… I have no idea if you like her or loathe her."

A smirk creeps up on Edward's face. Of course he likes her. He's completely over moon for her while he _completely_,_ utterly_ isn't allowed to be… "I don't hate her or loathe her." Edward states, "That's the problem." Garrett's eyes trail to him and he drops his console, suddenly interested in what Edward has to say.

Edward pauses the game and looks at Garrett. "I mean, she's not like other girls at all! She isn't blinded by what I am, and that is good. More than good." Edward relaxes in the black, leather couch. Garrett frowns with a sigh. "But the comments and the teasing-"

"That's simply us. It's how we are and I'm sorry if I make you feel uncomfortable with all of that or offend you in any way, but I don't know," Edward's brows furrow even more. "She makes me feel like a _normal _teenage boy. She's like a close friend to me even when we act like we could stab each other to death any second."

Garrett lets out a laugh. He's totally noticed that. He could swear, every time Edward and Bella are together, Bella's hand twitches for something sharp that could maybe ruin those pretty green eyes of his, or rip open that porcelain like throat of his. She seems like she's thirsting for blood. "Alright. Gotcha, the talk's done." Garrett throws Edward his console. "Let's get back to the game, pussy."

In the mean time Bella's not as carefree at her home as are the boys back in Edward's house. She has a Chemistry test tomorrow and she's pacing around the room with a book in her hand and her glasses on her nose. It's almost eight pm already and she has had her dinner with her Mom, Kings Of Convenience playing in the background.

"Isabella?" Her Mom suddenly shouts from downstairs. "Mom! I'm studying for my test tomorrow! Not _now_!" Bella opens her door and shouts from upstairs. Nothing could be important enough to intrude her studying for the test tonight. Nothing.  
Her Mom calls back warily. "But there's a guy at the door for you!"

_A guy? What guy?_ Bella's eyes widen, she throws her book over her bedroom on the bed, removes her glasses and unties her hair from the bun she had made before running downstairs, mentally thanking god she hadn't changed in her sweatpants yet.

When she reaches the last step, her eyes meet warm, brown ones. It's Tyler Crowley, nervously watching her. She offers to go on the porch, they do and she realizes he's not up here for good news.

"Listen, Bella…" He starts. "We've been dating for a couple of weeks, and…" That's true, they have been. Though warily, in places no one else would see them, more than one date and they still hadn't had sex yet, but it's not like it was a big bummer for Bella. She was pretty pleased with that, that he's not like other boys, but the grimace Tyler was wearing tonight, didn't promise anything good at all. She swallowed the forming lump in her throat. "And I think it's not gonna work out for us." Tyler finally forces out. "I'm sorry."

Bella's eyes are wide with surprise. But she knows she should've expected this sooner or later. "Are you okay? You seem pale…" Tyler states, reaching out his hand to touch her forehead, but she steps away, crossing her arms on her chest. "Um, I'm fine." She breathes out. A silver Volvo turns into the driveway, Tyler suddenly seems jumpy when he sees Edward and Garrett get out. "You should go." Bella mumbles, nibbling on the edge of her grey, oversized sweater while Edward and Garrett walk up the porch steps. "Right, so I'll pick up the _English paper_ tomorrow at school from you! You better bring it!" Tyler laughs nervously and starts backing away while Isabella stares at him with wide eyes. Tyler greets Edward and Garrett and jogs off to his car while Bella's hand is literally twitching for a gun.

_And it's all Cullen's fault again…_

For a second, Bella examines Garrett's face and then Edward's. They're completely shocked.

"Fucking asshole!" Bella hisses, entering the house and slamming the door shut behind her.

* * *

**_Ahh, wouldn't have it been for Eddiekins, Bella would've already had a boyfriend by now, right?_**

**_Nevermind._**

**_Thank you so much for reviewing the last chapter, guys! You made me so happy! I even did a happy dance, haha! _****_(:_**

**_Oookay dokey... for the next chapter we have- Oh! Look! A moody Bella... That oughta' be good,_**

**_See ya guys soon! *wink wink*_**


	7. Chapter 7

**_Chapter seven_**

**_Reasons_**

"_Bella-ahh!_"

Bella flung her arms in the air, screaming her guts out and almost rolling out the bed. She looked up at the person who clearly wanted write themselves a death wish, but her eyes met with two pairs of familiar, green orbs.

"What the fuck are you two doing in my bedroom at ten am in the morning on a _Saturday_ morning?" Bella's panting as she covers herself with her blanket. Kate snickers and shakes her head while Edward flops down by her feet on the bed, watching her smugly. "Garrett told Edward to wake you up," Kate murmurs with a shrug. "I decided to make sure he doesn't choke you with a pillow while you're asleep." She gives Edward a pointed look as he plays with the edge of Bella's blanket. In his mind, he thought Kate was absolutely absurd, he would have preferred to wake up Bella alone, examine her longer than ten seconds before shouting in her ear. Maybe caress her cheek and go trough her underwear drawer…

Bella sighs weakly and gets out of the bed, not even bothering that Edward would see her in her tiny, black boxer shorts and camisole. She walks over to the window and pushes it open before going to her drawers and picking out things to change in. Edward is completely oblivious of Kate making Bella's bed while he watches Bella stalk to the bathroom with her sexy bed hair, sprawling down her back. "Move, Edward." Kate orders and pushes him off of the bed, in a second, Edward's face comes in contact with Bella's bedroom floor. He hears the shower running off in the bathroom…

Edward isn't able to help himself and imagine her there, running her hands over her naked body…

_Fuck._

They go downstairs as soon as Kate is done making Bella's bed and join Garrett at the Tv. He's watching a marathon of that Kardashian's show on E!. "I've never understood what makes them all so special…" Kate sighs, cuddling by Garrett's side.

Edward snickers as he gets up from the couch. "Kim Kardashian's ass does." He walks towards the window and peeks out of the window letting out a helpless sigh.

"What is it?" Garrett asks as he and Kate look at him over the couch. They knew that Edward was constantly worrying about things about he said he didn't want to talk, but him not talking made all of them worry about him last couple of days. "It's nothing." Edward leans against the wall next to the window. Garrett jumps up and rushes to the window right before Bella comes inside the room. "Wow! What's with the action today? How many energy drinks you've all had today? Nine?" She mumbles with a nervous chuckle, but Edward's eyes are completely serious as they flick towards her. "Okay… maybe not…" She breathes out from under her breath.

"Holy fuck!" Garrett backs away from the window and stumbles inside Kate who catches him. "There's like ten paparazzi dude heads in our bushes with cameras in their hand!"

That's what Edward was terrified of the most. Luring the paparazzi in Forks. That's why he could never tell Bella he liked her. It would completely ruin every single thing for her if they got together. There wouldn't be a normal life for her. He didn't want to put any of his friends under the rebellious light of sick parties, scandals, drama and more.

He could feel Bella's deadly stare on him. He looked over his shoulder at her. "I'm sorry…" He mouths as Bella is completely fuming over the room. Their eyes are locked for a second, he watches her get red from anger.

She didn't even want to know Cullen. Heck! She _loathed _him because of the fame he carried with himself everywhere.

Edward opens his mouth and reaches out for her, but before he can, Bella stomps out of the living room. He follows her in the hall and right when she's in the doorway, he grabs her wrist and drags her back in the hall. "Come on, give me some credit!" Edward gives her a strained look.

"This is why I don't like you!" Bella hisses, they keep their voices low. "You think you can stroll in here, turn the quiet town complete nuts all over you, drag in the paparazzi and treat people like shit." Edward looks down at her hands… they're clenched in fists. "You're a complete asshole, you don't deserve to know neither Garrett, Kate or Rose. You're a bad influence to all of us, especially Garrett. Go back to your fucking L.A.! No one even _wants_ you here!" She's now shaking in angst, staring straight into his eyes without even flinching a bit.

_Well… that hurt like a bitch._

Edward takes a step back after Bella is done with her rant with wide eyes. He didn't realize that Bella hated him _that_ much.

Before Bella can blink, Edward's out of her sight. The sound of the door slamming echoes in her ears as Garrett and Kate run out in the hall and stare at her.

"Well fuck." Bella breathes out, keeping her eyes on the ground as she flushes red.

* * *

_**I don't even have anything much to say.**_

_**School's coming up...**_

_**It's the last day of August and back here where I come from, we start school on September 3rd. So, just so you know, I'll do my best to post on September 2nd, 'cause I have some errands to do and then we'll see where we go from there.**_

_**Your reviews keep me motivated! **_

_**The next chapter will be sweet, I can assure you that. Includes some teeny-tiny action from Garrett, but I'm sure you'll love every second of reading it, haha!**_

_**Penny for your thoughts?**_

_**See you on September 2nd!**_


	8. Chapter 8

**_Chapter eight_**

The Thanksgiving holidays went by in the snap, but they weren't the happiest though. It appeared that Garrett and Kate were mad at Bella for being mad at Edward. (Did that even make sense? No? Ahh, alright…)

"Garrett, open the door! I'll fucking kill you!"

It was Garrett, trying his best to keep Bella out of their house. It was the last day of school before Christmas holidays, the snow was falling from the sky and she was freezing her ass off. "Not until you go and apologize to Edward." He called back at her from inside. It was a Friday night tonight and Bella wanted to change, go to the Grill and meet up with Rose. "I'll call mom, you asshole!"

"Good luck with that." Garrett chuckles right as Bella realizes that her bag is_ inside_ Garrett's jeep and the jeep is _locked_.

Completely furious, Bella shoves her hands in her coat pockets and stalks down the driveway, starting her long walk to Edward's house. She was sure that Garrett actually wouldn't let her in. He has done that dozen times before, why wouldn't he do that now?

Many cars pass her by, she recognizes Lauren's car and Trevor's car, she thought she saw Jess's car too, but none of them bothered to pick her up.

_Here I am, Isabella Swan, strolling down the sidewalk to Shmullen's mansion to apologize to him for ruining his and my brother's relationships, completely freezing my ass off._

By the time she reaches the house, it's already twilight outside and she snickers at the pap's that are still sitting in Edward's bushes over the road. Before they can knowledge Bella's appearance by Edward's house, she's already on his porch. She knocks twice and no one comes. She knocks again… The white door open and she jumps back a meter, completely stunned.

She opens her mouth to talk, but Edward grabs her arm and pulls her inside the house, slamming the door closed. Soft music fills Bella's ears and she whimpers quietly at the warmth of the house. _Garrett's gonna get a shitload of me when I come home…_

"What happened to you?" Edward's staring at her with wide eyes as he leads her to the huge living room where the fireplace is burning. "My brother of an ass didn't let me inside the house for a couple of hours," Bella murmurs, taking off her outer clothes and moving closer to the fireplace. This is the first time she's here at his house. "Not until I come and apologize."

Bella feels Edward's eyes on her while he's standing behind the couch. For a second she's oblivious of what to do. How to apologize to him… there are ninety-nine percent that he completely hates her now and there's no going back and no place for we-obviously-got-off-on-the-wrong-note-how-about-we-start-again.

A couple of minutes there's silence in the room, Bella's trying her best to warm herself up…

Edward keeps staring at her intensely.

In a weird way he had missed her around him and the way they completely irritated and pissed each other off. Deep down in heart, he knew that Bella had missed it too. How could she not?

Suddenly, Bella gets up and stares back at him from over the room. "I am… I am sorry for what I said." She mumbles shyly, but Edward has none of that as he furiously pushes away from the couch and goes to the kitchen.

He didn't want her to come and apologize just because her brother wanted her to, Edward wanted her to come here herself and because she _wanted_ to.

Bella quietly follows him inside and he shoves a mug of coffee in her hand, coldly. He tries to pass her, but she stops him, her hand is on his chest, right over his heart. He looks down at her sweet face… the way that her hair are always in soft waves, sprawling down her shoulders and her back. Her chocolate brown eyes that made him feel warm every time their eyes met. She was everything he wanted in a woman, but couldn't possibly have. She was off limits. Not only because her own safety, but the fact that Edward wasn't good enough for her, even he himself acknowledged that.

Bella steps closer to him. "Edward, _please_," She whispers. "I can't have so many people hating me and being mad at me anymore. I mean it- _I am sorry_. I'm here not just because Garrett _forced_ me to come. I wanted to myself, I just didn't have the gu-"

"Fine, can you just please stop talking? Your voice is like metal to my ears. So _annoying_…" He takes her mug, sips on it, places it on the counter and hurries off to the living room with a crooked smile, leaving Bella in the kitchen, utterly stunned.

* * *

_**Please don't hate me! I'm so sorry it's short! **__**:( **_

_**BUT I SWEAR TO GOD THAT CHAPTER ELEVEN WILL MAKE UP FOR EVERYTHING. YOU WILL LOVE IT. I PROMISE.**_

_**...It'll be so intense.**_

_**Now all we need to do is actually reach the eleventh chapter...**_

_**I don't know how often I'll update, but I'll try my best to update soon. Your reviews keep me motivated!**_

_**On the next chapter Bella and Edward will finally have a legit human talk, without having sexist jokes and teasing from one another. **_

_**Alright, I really hope to see you guys soon! **__**:)**_


	9. Chapter 9

**_Chapter nine_**

He tries to push trough the crowd of people surrounding him. He should've known better than to just drive off to Seattle… Who would've known that paparazzi would follow him again?

_Bella did, that's why she refused to come. She always knew everything. _Edward sighed to himself as Garrett helped Kate inside Edward's silver Volvo while Edward, himself, tried to get around it to the driver's seat. _But maybe it's good that Bella didn't come. At least she wouldn't make it on tabloids, right? That's what I've wanted all along, for her to be safe from all of this…_

After a short period of time, they were off, speeding down the road. Garrett was uptight, gritting his teeth together and Kate in the backseat was sleeping soundlessly. She was dazzled and tired by the flashlights that were shoved in their faces and it was twilight outside.

"It's a good thing Bella didn't come." Garrett breathes out after turning on the stereo, music in the background. It's not like Garrett liked the attention, but the fact that Edward had became such a close friend to him and the thought of leaving him all alone to deal with the crap he has brought down on himself made him uncomfortable. It's been a month. The guy wanted to cut loose a bit, enjoy a movie in a fucking crappy movie theatre. Of course they'd go all together, it's not like Edward had anyone else anyways…

"Yeah… that's true."

They're silent the rest of the road and Edward drops Garrett and Kate off at Kate's house, they say their goodbyes and Edward disappears down the road.

Soon he reaches his driveway. Edward laughs when he peeks out the window to see if the light's are on, but he already knew what he'd see. No light in those big windows of his house, there was no one waiting for him at home.

His family hadn't contacted him for more than a week, Heidi was locked up in her bedroom for the third day. He had thought of adopting a puppy, but decided he wouldn't have time to take care of him…

Edward clenched his teeth as his hands gripped the steering wheel tighter, before turning back out of the driveway and pressing the gas pedal as the memories of L.A. surrounded him.

Boobs, fucking, drinking, drugs… Emmett, his friend, had pulled him out of all those things before he could've had drowned enough to never surface back up again. Even Emmett hadn't contacted him throughout all this time away. His closest friend.

Edward's eyes stared straight out the glass at the road, thinking about all his what-if's in life. His own sister disliked him about his choices in life that ruined the peace in their family.

He realized he had ended up at the grill.

Edward let his hands fall in his lap as he took a deep breath to calm himself down, a few runs trough his messy hair with his hand and he was ready to go.

He stepped out in the dim lighted street, the snow falling down from the sky. Edward hated snow.

Recognizing a few cars that were in the parking lot, he shook his head lightly, seeing such as Jessica's red cruiser and Newton's old, blue Toyota Tercel that Mike loved to talk about so much.

Couple of guys were standing by the entrance of the grill, laughing and drinking beer from bottles, though they silenced their laughter as Edward passed them inside, giving him dirty looks. One of the guys was buff and his skin was dark, teeth white as snow and his brown eyes shooting daggers straight at him.

The grill was half empty, Tyler and his friends playing pool in the back while some of the girls (Jess, Lauren, Maggie etc.) watched them with lust. A few guys sitting at the bar, sipping their whiskey with ice…

But Edward's green eyes landed on the girl that was sitting alone at the table, staring down with a Heineken's bottle in her hand while playing with it and blushing as Newton's eyes were glued to her body. She seems like waiting for something.

"Hey Newton!" Edward calls over the room as he makes his way towards the table Bella's sitting at. Newton turns his look at Edward, unwillingly. "Mallory's over there, why don't you go and eye-undress her?"

That earned many snickers from the small crowd of boys around the pool while Mallory turned tomato kind of red, glaring at Edward.

Bella laughs when he sits down opposite her, taking a swing of her beer. "You had sex with her didn't you?" She murmurs as she taps her finger against the dark, wooden table nervously.

"Nahh, just messed around with her, ya know. She got too into it. Why asking?"

"She has never been that red since that one time she was wearing white jeans during her period. It was such a clique wrecker." Bella giggles as Edward raises his hand, the waiter comes and he orders a beer. "Maggie didn't talk to her _for months_, stating that it is a shame to know someone as brainless as Lauren to wear white during your period."

Edward's eyes linger on Bella's lips for a second after they share a laugh before she licks them after taking a chug of her beer.

* * *

_**YOU GUYS ARE COMPLETELY MIND BLOWING! THANK YOU SO MUCH!**_

_**It was such a shock when I came home from school to see so many reviews! **_

_**cbmorefie, alehale and others- Thank you SO much! **_

_**For this you all TOTALLY deserved an update! Reviews almost brought me to tears!**_

_**And guess what?**_

_**The next chapter CONTINUES this one. Jacob will make an appearance, so- brace yourself for your hatred for him, haha!**_

_**Again- thank you so much! See you soon!**_

_**XOXO**_


	10. Chapter 10

**_Chapter ten_**

"I think Garrett's upset with me."

"I don't think Garrett could _ever_ be upset with you," Bella snorts as she leans against the pool table with the cue in her hands as Edward takes his shot. "You're his _best friend_."

Edward smiles up at her weakly and concentrates on the white ball in front of him and hits it, sending the last ball in the hole. "Nice job." He hears Bella mumble.

"I think he's starting to really dislike the attention."

"He doesn't give a single shit about the paparazzi, Cullen. Believe me."

He looks down at the tiny creature standing opposite him, he watches as she puts away the billiard cue and looks back up at him. "Do you really dislike me that much?"

Bella's brows furrow. She disliked him for obvious reasons…

"No, I don't… I_ think_." She breathes out. "I dislike the fame surrounding you."

Edward watches as she bites down on her lip, nervously. They're just inches apart, their breaths washing over each other. "Figures." Edward finally murmurs, giving her a crooked smile which often made Bella blush.

He leans against the pool table, looking around himself. "I don't dislike you that much either, you know." He says. "It's just your voice," Edward looks up at Bella, who's watching him with a quirked up eyebrow. "I can't help it! You remind me of a Pokemon, so I need to maintain myself from laughing and act like nothing's wrong when you talk. _All the fucking time_."

Bella narrows her eyes at him playfully. "Well, that's _good_. Just remember when you get a girlfriend- don't be yourself. You totally suck, E."

Suddenly a husky voice interrupts their chuckles. "If you keep talking like that, you're going to have to screw yourself, Swan, because nobody else will."

Bella straightens out and looks over her shoulder. "Jacob." She mumbles as she takes a step back, to get a nice look of the guy standing in front of her. Jacob snorts. "Yeah, _Jacob_. Didn't think you'd still remember me." He takes a step closer to Bella. "Not after that steamy night we had in La Push, right?"

Bella's eyes are clear. Of course she remembered him, how could she forget him? He was one of the three guys that she had managed to fuck from all the crappy guys in town. They drank, they fucked and she left. That's all.

"Swan?" Edward grumbles, not taking his glare off of Jacob. "It is _fine_, Cullen." She retorts with her teeth gritted together as she grabs his hand and pushes them past Jacob, who's smirking like just stepped out of a shit hole.

Edward hands Bella her coat at the exit. "That was your ex, right?"

"Not even an ex. We got drunk at a party and fucked in the woods. I left right away and since that time- we're in suck-my-dick terms."

Edward laughs loudly at Bella who seems too overwhelmed with hate for such a tiny person. They quickly go outside and make their way towards Edward's Volvo.

"How did you even get here?" Edward asks when he opens the passenger door for her. "You don't even own a car."

"Rose came with me and then she took off somewhere, leaving me at the grill. I thought I'd just call Garrett and he'd pick me up with his jeep later."

"He's staying at Kate's tonight, I think. At least that's where I dropped them both."

Bella seems surprised. "Oh, but it's Tuesday, though!"

Edward shakes his head while he chuckles. "So?"

She gives him a knowing look as to say _shut-it_ and soon enough, the silence creeps in the car.

At times like these, Bella always silently thought about how would've it been if Edward wouldn't be such a famous fucking asshole that made pre-teen girls scream and shout their lungs while passing him on the street or at the supermarket. (Of which Bella always liked to make fun of and tease Edward.)

And maybe, just _maybe_ she and Edward would've been dating… she could easily imagine him as a normal boy- a quarter back, for example, a guy that took his girl out on dates where people wouldn't follow them and that would kiss her in the rain… he couldn't do that anytime soon though.

"Here we are." Edward murmurs as his car rolls to a stop in front of the big _Swan_ house. Bella turns her head to look at him before she gets out and gives him a shy smile.

"Bye."

* * *

_**Oh my, it's been so long! I'm so sorry...**_

_**The past two weeks have been rough for me and it looks like it won't get any easier for me either, so please bear with me!**_

_**I'm going to update sooner this time. I'll make sure of that!**_

_**And guess what? The next chapter is ELEVENTH! We'll be seeing a Sweetward and Hormonella ( she's on her period in the next one, ha!).**_

_**I'm proud to say, that your reviews keep me motivated! Keep 'em up!**__** :)**_

_**I hope to see you guys very soon!**_


	11. Chapter 11

**_Chapter eleven_**

Garrett moves his hands over his ears. "I'm just going to try one! Would you _please_ stop shouting at me?"

Bella's eyes widen. "_Mom!_ Garrett's stealing my cookies!" She fumes, swinging her tiny fists against his arm while Rose is trying to pull her away.

Rosalie was so used to this happening every year since Bella always went into this weird cookie baking phase a week before Christmas, but this year Bella's emotions were super-heightened as she was on her period. The baking usually turned out into a wrestling match between her and Garret though. He _worshipped_ those cookies and the way they melted in his mouth.

Renee rushed in, grabbed the plate of cookies, ushered them out of the kitchen and hid the cookies. _That works every year._ She thought to herself.

When Renee enters the hall way, Bella is standing on a step of the stairs, shouting down at Garrett while Rosalie stands there with her head in her hands.

"… It happens every year! Every. Year. I tell you!" Bella shouts.

"Don't you want them to get tried out?" Garrett throws his arms in the air. "I mean, what if you made a poisonous mixture and you'd taste one and you'd die? C'mon, Bells! I'm your rabbit!"

"No." Bella roars, stomping her foot against the ground. "And if that happens, remind me to go and feed them to Mallory."

And with that she stomped upstairs. Garrett cursed and turned around to go to the living room, but was met with the deathly glare of Rosalie's ice blue eyes, he cringes while passing her. "She's on her period, you little cunt, and you _knew_ it." Rosalie sneers, low enough for only them to hear.

Garrett mocks her as he stalks inside the living room to watch baseball with his dad. As Rosalie gets ready to leave, Edward strolls in all white from head to toe with his cheeks red from the cold as he pulls off his hat. Rosalie is laughing madly and Bella runs downstairs, suddenly interested of why there's so much noise.

"What happened to you?" Rose is still laughing as she pulls on her mittens, Bella walks next to her and eyes Edward. "Did you meet Maggie and her wannabe clique in the way and played Snow White and the seven dwarfs with her?" Bella snorts at him, but her lips are in a straight line.

Edward gives her a dirty look as he struggles to remove his jacket. "No." He retorts. "There's a snow storm outside." He eyes Rosalie who kisses Bella's cheek and states to call her later. "Bye Snow White!" Rosalie blows him an air kiss while still in the doorway. The wind blows inside and Bella shivers, wrapping her arms around her chest, ordering for Rose to close the door, leaving only Bella and Edward in the hallway.

When he removes his jacket and scarf, Bella takes them from him and goes to hang them.

Edward licks his lips as he watches Bella stand on her tip toes, trying to hang his jacket and scarf on the last and the highest hanger, her ass looking slightly delicious as it bounces when she tries to jump so she'd reach it. Edward smirks and rolls his eyes.

"Always so stubborn…" He murmurs, walking up behind her, taking the jacket from her and hanging it while Bella glares up at him, trapped between his body and the wall.

Bella pushes past him, when their gaze locks and hurries upstairs to lay back down on the bed again while dealing with the horrible back pains.

The rest of the afternoon is spent downstairs, playing Xbox after Charlie and Renee had claimed to go to Seattle for the whole night and tomorrow to shop for presents, leaving Bella, Garrett and Edward all alone in the house.

"Bam!" Garrett roars from the living room as Bella leans against the door frame, watching them. "And _that's_ how you play _Halo_, dipshit!"

Bella stares at her brother and his best friend as they argue before groaning and walking to the dim lighted kitchen. She fiercely grabbed the white phone, deciding that pizza would do for tonight, when she was done, she slammed the phone back to the table and whimpered when the pain stabbed in her back ruthlessly as with a knife.

And suddenly she was tired. She was so fucking tired of everything. Of fighting with Garrett, bickering and arguing with Edward, having Rose put up with her mood swings and whining, her parents being home so rarely and even the smallest things seemed to piss her off. For example Garrett handing her the apple jam instead of strawberry jam in the breakfast or Kate calling her instead of Rose… she was so tired of _everything_…

Another small, quiet whimper left her lips when another stab went in her back. Her eyes burned with tears as she clenched her teeth together, nails digging into the black marble top of the counter…

"Shh…" A velvet voice whispered in her ear from behind her. Bella recognized the sweet, husky voice. She felt his front press against her back, his cold hands moved under her black sweater, gently massaging where the pain had stabbed her. Pleasure replaced anger and she straightened out, leaning against Edward's chest in the dark as his hands did their magic. "Better now?"

A weak smile crept up on Bella's face as she turned around in his arms and rested her head against his shoulder, letting out a low grumble, making Edward chuckle lightly.

"How about we get you to sleep?"

"Where's Garrett?"

"He went to the backyard for a chain smoke. I said I'd join him after I would use the bathroom. Come on, Bella Claus, don't get all bossy on me." Edward murmured as he kept rubbing soothing circles on her back with his hand while helping her upstairs to her bedroom to lay down, assuring her to get the pizza when it comes before she could drift off to sleep.

For a moment Edward sat there, running his fingers trough her long hair and examining the perfection this creature was.

Placing a soft kiss on her forehead, he left the bedroom, not closing the door entirely, so light from the hall would enlighten her room slightly.

At that moment, he was entirely sure, he would make things work no matter what…

* * *

_** This is brought to you by a very sick me. **_

_**I'm spending today at home with a sore throat and a running nose. Needless to say that I woke up with a MASSIVE headache! Now I'll have to catch up with school again...**_

_**Thank you guys for your reviews! I would REALLY love to hear what you thought of this chapter! Didn't I tell ya' it's sweet?**_

_**It's totally sweet. *smirk***_

_**Alrighty, then! I'll do my best to update soon!**_**_ :)_**


	12. Chapter 12

**_Chapter twelve_**

The familiar ringtone woke up the ball of hotness that was Edward Cullen. It was the day before Christmas, Edward moved his head to look at the alarm clock as he stretched out and picked up the phone. "Who's so fucking eager to write themselves a death wish?"

"Your sister, niece, brother-in-law and your prick of a best friend that's standing on your porch."

In a second, Edward was up. He had never imagined that from all people, Alice and Jasper would be the ones to visit him on Christmas. As much as Alice wanted to blow up her pretty brother's face with a bazooka she still loved him.

Raving around his room, Edward finally found a decent dark blue t-shirt and jeans before he ran downstairs and flung the door open.

And there they all stood… the familiar face of a glaring Alice, holding a baby what should be her daughter Jasmine that was only two weeks old. Jasper's arm was around his lady and Emmett was by his other side, jumping up and down from the cold.

After Edward had invited them all in, Emmett pretty much jumped him, giving him a punch in the arm before booming off inside Edward's living room.

Jasper greeted Edward too and took Jasmine from Alice's hands and following Emmett inside the living room. Alice was left glaring at Edward in the hallway with her hands shoved in her coat's pockets.

Edward looked at her guilty.

Alice was a petite woman with the height of 4'10. Extremely short and thin in the extreme, she had small pixie-like features that made her look even more beautiful than she was. Her black hair had grown out over her shoulders…

"Aww, come on, Alice. Don't be so tough on me."

In a matter of seconds, Alice was in his arms and crying her heart out. "If you ever dare to not fucking call me for three months again, I swear to god I'll chop your balls off, you fucking prick." She's cursing him while burying her head in his chest. Edward just laughs, because finally he got what he missed all these months. He wanted to drag his older sister around his back yard like a doll by her arm and push her in the pond he had in his backyard before hugging the shit out of Alice.

Edward pulls away as he peeks in the living room at Jasper and Jasmine that was all dressed in pink in his arms. Suddenly guilt washed over him as he realized that he wasn't there when she was born.

Alice sighed when she saw Edward hesitate. "Jasmine Elizabeth Hale. Go introduce yourself…"

Alice was wary about this herself since she knew how much Edward disliked little kids. He thought of them as little balls of buggers and poop shitters that bawled their eyes out when they didn't get what they wanted, manipulating their way after toys and ice cream.

Jasper shared a look with Alice and handed his daughter to Edward. The room was deadly silent. Even Emmett had finally shut his mouth…

All Edward could see was Jasmine's big green eyes staring back at him with such interest, her tiny, fine body could fit into Edward's hand. The kid wasn't screaming, it was watching him with it's big doe eyes. How could someone dislike such a tiny, beautiful creature like this? Even Edward couldn't pull him self together and tears appeared in his eyes when his sister took her daughter out of his hands.

"She looks just like you!"

"Doctor said her hair will be honey blonde, like Jaspers, but they're not sure, so we'll see."

Edward opened his mouth, but was immediately knocked on the ground by his so called 'buddy'.

"Emmett!"

"Long time no see, fucker."

Emmett was the wrestler type of guy. He was 6'5 and muscular as hell with dimples in his cheeks and slightly curly, dark brown hair that almost looked black and he had icy blue eyes, just like Rose. "How's life without me, huh?" He pulls on Edward's arm. "Enjoying pussy too much? Have you been drinking? I bet there's loads of Jack Daniel's in the ba-" But suddenly he's thrown off and Edward jumps on his feet, smirking widely. He had missed that annoying asshole way too much to refuse some wrestling with him. "You dipshit!" Emmett grabs his leg and pulls him down on the floor again. "What confuses me is the fact that you don't have a hooker hanging around here." Emmett points out. "The girls in Forks can't be _that_ ugly."

Edward flicks him a quick smirk.

"No, not at all, believe me…"

* * *

_**We finally got a chapter where we see more of Edward and less of Bella...**_

_**Though the next chapter's gonna be sweet... and the one after that will be sweet too, but - oh, I'll shut up now. Just so you know- we have pretty dramatic stuff coming up soon, but don' t you worry now, it's gonna be special. I promise.**_

_**I'll try to update soon and I'd appreciate if you'd leave me a review! **_

_**See ya guys soon!**__** :)**_


	13. Chapter 13

**_Chapter thirteen_**

"Are we going to your girlfriends house?"

"No."

"Do you even have a girlfriend?"

"No."

Alice's excited grin fell and she sent Edward a strained look.

Edward cut off the engine as he looked out the window to the Swan house. He'd been invited for Christmas dinner there. "We're here." Edward murmurs before he gets out of the car and helps Alice and Jasmine get out.

As soon as they reach the porch, Garrett pushed the door open and welcomed them inside with a nervous smile on his face.

Charlie and Renee showed up behind him and introduced themselves while Bella was no where to be seen.

"Alice, Jasper, Emmett…" Edward said, stepping beside Garrett. "This is my close friend- Garrett Swan and his parents Renee and Charlie." Edward pointed to each one of them.

Alice pulled them in a tight hug as she introduced herself and soon disappeared inside the living room with Renee and Jasmine.

Jasper and Emmett on the other hand went off down the hall when Garrett mentioned his Xbox game collection, they asked Edward to tag along, but he politely declined.

As soon as they were out of sight, he walked inside the kitchen. There were just cooked cookies on a plate that stood on the table, but he decided he'd try them out later since he didn't know in what mood Bella was today. He'd try to avoid arguments with her from now on.

Edward quickly went upstairs unnoticed and knocked on Bella's bedroom door, he knew she was in there since he heard a familiar song playing from her room.

When she didn't respond he entered just to find Bella snuggling in the bed, staring up at the ceiling and twirling a strand of her hair between her thumb and index finger.

Edward closed the door behind him and sat down on the bed by her feet. He recognized the band.

"Band Of Horses?" Edward murmured quietly as he tucked Bella's feet in the blanket making her sigh dreamily. "What's gotten you in such a sad mood?"

Bella doesn't respond, but balances herself on her elbows to look at him as 'The Funeral' comes up.

Edward scoots closer and gives her a pointed look. "Shall you get your sunny ass ready and we go downstairs?"

"Only if you punch Garrett in the face."

"What did he do now?"

Bella glares at him. "He put mint in my cookies when I cooked them this morning."

Edward laughs loudly and ruffles her hair. "Come on, Bella Claus, let's go downstairs." He says as he grabs her by her waist and pulls her out of the bed, Bella grabs a handful of Edwards black, cotton V-neck and holds herself to him carefully.

"We match." Bella giggles when she goes inside the bathroom to brush her hair, Edward follows her while checking out her attire for the night.

A black pair of jeans and a black camisole with a cotton cardigan.

Yep. They matched.

Bella looks him in the eye trough the mirror when she pulls her hair back in a pony tale. "You're staring."

Edward jumps up and smiles nervously at her. "Sorry, I was just-"

"It's fine."

Bella grabs his arm and drags them both outside in the hallway.

Downstairs Alice is enjoying the ruined cookies with Renee and the boys while Charlie had gone out for a bottle of wine and Jasmine slept.

"So, Renee…" Alice murmurs, sharing a look with Emmett. "You have a daughter, right? About Edward's age?"

"Yes, seventeen." Renee agrees and looks up at Bella and Edward standing side by side in the doorway awkwardly, both stuffed their hands in their jean pockets. "Bella!" Renee smiles widely.

Alice, Emmett and Jasper immediately flip their heads to look at the gorgeous brunette standing next to Edward. Garrett just frowns at the sight.

_Never have I ever seen them so at ease next to each other._ He thinks to himself.

Emmett suddenly beams at his best friend. "Well _hello_ there…"

Edward ignores him as he takes a seat between him and Garrett while Bella takes a seat next to her Mom and Emmett.

They both know that it's going to be a long, long night…

* * *

_**Oh my, this week has been spent with loads of homework for me. **_

_**But, I did good with updating, didn't I?**_

_**Well, I need to go right now, so please be patient with me! School's first for me...**_

_**See you soon, lovelies! **__**:)**_


	14. Chapter 14

**_Chapter fourteen_**

Garrett keeps his eyes on Edward that's sitting on the couch, watching Alice nuzzle with Jasmine with Bella and Renee sitting on both of his sides.

"This ain't normal, right?"

Garrett looks at Emmett that's in the same sitting pose that he was in, watching Edward glance at Bella every now and then.

They've already had dinner and soon they'd be sharing presents, but Edward kept his eyes on Bella, watching her so carefully that his eyes almost hurt.

Garrett's staring at Emmett questioningly. "No, but how would you know?"

"Pssht," Emmett snorts. "Like I wouldn't see that my best friend's crushin' on someone while being million miles away!"

Garrett widens his eyes and quickly looks between his sister and Edward.

No way in hell they could ever crush on each other.

"Yeah, I don't think so…"

"Whatever. Believe what you want, but I know the truth."

With that, Emmett got up and left for the kitchen.

Garrett looked at his sister, then at Edward and sighed in confusion. _It couldn't be… could it?_

He shook his head, got up and went to the Christmas tree that stood decorated in the living room with presents under it, picked up one and read the name tag. "Dad, it's yours!" He mumbled and threw it towards him.

Charlie caught it with ease and sent his son a quick smile.

That's how they started to open the presents. When they were done, Alice and Bella were sitting on the couch, passionately talking about how everyone is doing in school and how much differences there are from a small town high school and a high school in LA. It's about time to leave when they truly warm up to each other.

"I'd really love to move here. I'm growing to like Forks!" Alice grins widely at Bella while Jasper carefully places Jasmine in her hands, all cuddled up. "But, how about we switch numbers and I'll catch up with you until New Years? We need to go, Jasmine's bed time is up and I want to get sleep provided too!"

Bella grins immediately and places a hot pink paper in Alice's small hand with her number on it. "Yes! Here you go!" She smiles. "Call me any time!"

"I will!" Alice laughs and gives Bella a half sided hug as Jasper opens the door for them both to get to Edward's Volvo.

Bella waves at Alice when she sits inside the car, but then she feels a hand on the small of her back.

The husky voice almost practically breathes in her ear. "I've got a present for you."

Bella smiles weakly and turns to face him in the dim light of the porch, but Edward suspiciously glances around and pulls them back inside the house, closing the front door behind him.

Bella frowns. "It's fine, Edward. It doesn't matter anymore. They can snap dozens of pictures, but it will still mean nothing. I don't mind."

Edward smirks at her and places a small, square shaped gift box that's silver with this kind of an elegant and beautiful pattern on it, mixed with forest green and black.  
"I mind."

Bella's eyes widen and she looks up at him to glare. "If it's some jewelry then you can take it back."

"No, it's not." Edward states, slapping her hands off of the box and grabbing it from her while sticking his tongue out and taking the lid off. "Those are some CD's."

Bella laughs. "There are five of them and two of them are yours, Edward. I've heard them. Rose has them playing whenever I come along."

"No. You don't understand." Edward grumbles as he flashes a CD before her eyes. "This one's with the songs that I've written while being stuck down here."

"Oh wow, a copy of your new album! How _special_!"

"Bella!"

She pouts at him and sighs. "Sorry."

"Just listen to it, will you? I want to know which songs you like."

"Why does it matter?"

"_Bella_."

"Oh, fine. I'll get back to you on this."

Edward bites his lower lip to hide away the smile. "Promise?"

"I promise! Swear to god…whatever." Bella rolls her eyes and gives him a pat on the shoulder before he gets out the door and they quickly mumble a goodbye to each other and she moves to help Renee clean up.

The whole night she lays in her bed, staring at the ceiling and listening to the soothing voice of Edward coming out of the stereo.

_It's not what was expected… not at all._

Bella looks at her phone.

_It wouldn't hurt, would it?_

Suddenly, she wanted to hear from him. Anything at all.

Her fingers quickly moved over the screen and without hesitation she pressed the 'Send' button.

_Edward, the CD is amazing._

_-Bella_

* * *

_**Awwwwwwwwwwwwwwww, aren't they cute?**_

_**The past few weeks have been tough on me. School and personal stuff, ya know...**_

_**On the next chapter we have New Years celebration and... well... on the nextnext chapter the drama finally happens, but I promise that there is no Jacob or Tanya involved. In fact - all of it will be handled between both Edward and Bella. **_

_**OH! There's a new character coming up soon. You'll see when the time comes.**_

_** I'll try to update soon. I promise.**_

_**Your reviews keep me motivated! **__**:)**_

_**Until next time!**_


	15. Chapter 15

**_Chapter sixteen_**

Rose frowned as Edward and Bella caught her eye while she was standing next to Kate.

Edward and Bella were becoming so close that it started to scare not only her, but Garrett and Kate too.

_It just wasn't normal._

"If I wouldn't know better, I'd think they're both high." Kate murmurs and takes a chug from her beer bottle.

Rose looks at her dazzled. "I already do think they're both high." She huffs. "Just look at them!" Rosalie points to how Edward and Bella we're getting their 'groove' on, grinding against each other with beer bottles in their hand.

Kate chuckles. "How weird it would be if they'd jump each other, ya know?"

"Don't even go there."

"You're right. That wouldn't happen." Kate narrows her eyes. "They'd make a cute couple though…"

Rose's eyes widen. "Kate!"

"Whatever."

Edward and Bella soon left the dance floor.

She was dragging him upstairs. "Come with me." Bella said as she pushed trough the couples kissing in the hallway.

She fished the key out of her red cardigan pocket and unlocked the door. Edward pushed her inside and grabbed the key from Bella's hand, locking the door while Bella hurried towards her dresser, opening the last- panty drawer.

Edward looked at her over his shoulder and turned on the stereo to play quietly in the background. Birdy was on and he smirked when he saw that Bella took out a small plastic bag with weed in it and threw it to him. He caught it in a flash and she opened the window, leaning out of it while Edward lighted the joint, sitting down on the windowsill and watching her after he had handed it to her.

It seemed so quiet in the room, even though the music from downstairs was being heard and the music coming from Bella's stereo was playing- it still seemed quiet between them.

Bella suddenly let out a sigh and put the joint away, leaning the back of her head against the wall after she had backed away from the window.

Edward noticed how relaxed and peaceful she looked, even while being high and drunk as fuck. How her hair fell down her shoulders in soft waves, how the make up by her eyes had smeared a bit, leaving dark marks around her eyes. If he wouldn't know better, he'd think she's sick. Bella grabbed the joint again and took a long, deep smoke.

"Fuck, Bella!" Edward gritted his teeth, grabbing the joint from her mouth and sending it flying out of the window in the snow. Bella was choking out smokes, running to the bathroom while Edward examined how the joint had landed outside.

As soon as he was sure that it had gone out, he sprinted to the dim lighted bathroom just to see Bella washing her face with ice cold water. After he had turned on the light, he heard a hiss from Bella and grabbed her towards him, burying her face inside his chest. "What's wrong?"

Bella pushed away and past him inside her bedroom. "Shit!" She was whimpering and cursing to herself as she nervously started cleaning the window sill and placing all the weed back into the plastic bag.  
"It doesn't even do a crap! It's shit! It doesn't help me at all!" Bella cried out.

Edward knew she was nervous, so he stopped her by placing his hands on her shoulders gently. "Shh… shut up." He breathed out. "Stop panicking," Edward's voice sounded like silk. It always made Bella calm down, even when he was a complete dick. "It's fine."

Bella took deep, long breaths and rested her arms by her sides. They both were feeling dizzy from the alcohol and the few smokes of weed they took.

It was a depressive kind of 'drunk' for them both.

Bella slowly turned around in Edward's arms, resting her forehead against his shoulder. "I'm just sad. Sad as fuck, actually."

"We both are. _We're drunk_."

She couldn't help but moan out. "I _know_!"

Edward was craving to touch her. To_ feel_ her.

His hands sneaked to wrap around her waist, pulling her even closer to him.

Bella twisted her head to bury her face in the crook of Edward's neck, finding the rhythm of his breathing very soothing. She looked up at him then carefully.

Their eyes met and for a second, Bella's stomach twisted in such a weird way that sent chills down her spine.

Edward's lips were lowering down to hers, her breath hitched a second before their lips met, her eyes fluttered closed.

In a well known rhythm, they both moved their lips in a smooth symphony. Downstairs people were shouting the last seconds until New Years.

Clothes were discarded in no time, leaving them both only in their underwear as they fell into Bella's bed.

He sucked and nibbled at her neck making her cry out and drag her nails across the skin on his back, he was sure there would be marks left. The last peaces of fabric were removed.

As the countdown reached number 'three', he entered her, pounding in and out of her in such passion that it made his heart swell in pain.

He knew he loved her now. He was utterly sure of that.

Their lips met in a passionate kiss when the countdown was up. And the New Year was on.

A minute later- they were laying next to each other in complete bliss, naked and wrapped up in each others arms, sleeping soundlessly…

* * *

**_YIIIIIIP, don't kill me._**

**_Blame Bella and her wild, drunk hormones and Edward._**

**_I just really hope I won't get any negative reviews or reviews saying that basically ORDER me not to write these kind of scenes, I know i'm not good in these, but it had to be done. _**

**_So the next one will be the morning after... that should explain everything!_**

**_See you all soon!_**


	16. Chapter 16

**_Chapter seventeen_**

She felt him nuzzle his face in her hair and she hummed at the sensational feeling she had as his arms wrapped around her waist.

Bella's hands dizzily traced down to her waist, placing them over his.

She felt his sweet scent… and froze.

In a second, her eyes fluttered open and she turned around in Edward's arms, chewing on her lower lip nervously.

She indeed, had fucked Edward Cullen. The guy who was her frenemy, the one that annoyed her to death but sometimes made her heart swell.

"Oh fuck."

Edward's eyes opened dizzily as Bella slipped out of the bed, completely naked and grabbed her panties from the ground, quickly pulling them on.

He blinked and shot up in a sitting pose, rubbing his eyes from sleep. He looked to his left and saw Bella crawling on the ground, holding her arm over her breasts while searching for her bra.

Without hesitation and questions, he grabbed her black bra from the ground on his right side. "Here you go." He said, throwing it to her side of the bed.

She looked up at him from over the edge and snatched it, avoiding his eyes and struggling to put it on.

Edward rubbed his forehead with his hands, wincing when the pounding in his head started.

"It's not like I haven't seen that shit before, Bella."

Bella huffs and finally puts the bra on, standing up to look at him. "You saw my shit when you were drunk. You probably don't remember, so I'd better save my dignity."

He chuckles, shakes his head and gets out of the bed too after Bella had turned around.

_Well, her ass looks mighty delicious. Too bad I don't remember last night…_Edward can't help but think to himself.

Neither of them really remembered last night, only the fact that they got drunk and tried to smoke a joint of weed before it all went down.

Quickly, Edward pulled on his boxers and got dressed while Bella took a quick shower.

He was eager to leave before she could come out. He didn't want to talk to her about it.

Edward managed to sneak out quietly, without a sound and as soon as he was out of the house, he made his way back to his house.

Suddenly his phone vibrated in his jean pocket, he took it out.

_Emmett._

Edward smirked, murmuring. "Right in time."

He pressed the 'Answer' button and was immediately getting a shitload of curse words.

"What the fucking fuck, you dipshit? Where did you go yesterday? We all were worried to death, you motherfucking cun-"

"Emmett!" Edward groaned. "Listen, calm down and come pick me up. I'm on Maple street. Be fast and I'll tell you everything."

"I'm on my way. What happened?"

"Let's just say I had a good New Year's fuck."

There was silence and not too late after- the big jeep stopped by the sidewalk.

"Get in." Emmett sighed, frustrated. Edward willingly got inside.

The hot air warmed every frozen cell of his body, a weak smile crept on his face, but then he realized where he was and felt the eyes of his friend on him. Patiently waiting…

Edward took a deep breath and relaxed in the seat, squeezing his eyes shut.

_If only Garrett knew what I had done…_

"I had sex with Bella."

* * *

**_I'm doing good with the updating, right? Hehe_**...

_**Heartless asshole Edward ran off without telling Bella. She should be pissed, shouldn't she? Well, sadly, she won't really care about that.**_

_**Garrett's gonna give her a shi*load in the next chapter though and she'll be frustrated a lot.**_

_**Oh, and I almost forgot the usual line...**_

_**Your reviews keep me motivated! **_

_**(I'm so typical!)**_

_**I hope to see you guys very soon so check for updates! **__**:)**_


	17. Chapter 17

**_Chapter eighteen_**

She was sitting on her bed, wrapped up in a ball, staring at her phone and how it blinked each five minutes.

Bella didn't dare to pick up or exit her bedroom in fear that she might see him.

It's been two days and they yet haven't talked, but while she was scared as fuck- she craved to hear his voice. Talk to him. Have any kind of connection with him.

Bella swallowed the huge lump in her throat when she saw her phone blink again and Edward's name and picture appear on the screen.

There was a knock on her bathroom door suddenly, she shot up and approached them. "Who's there?"

"Garrett. Open up."

Bella hesitated, but then opened the door wide enough for him to enter. He immediately sat down on her bed, getting straight to the point. "What the fuck is wrong with you?"

Garrett had noticed how upset both Edward and Bella had been since the New Year's and he was ninety-nine percent sure that there was something going on between them.

Bella took the mug of tea that her mom had brought upstairs before leaving to work. "What do you mean?" She asked, confused. "I'm alright."

"Don't be like this and tell me what the fuck is wrong between you and Edward? He's been calling you all day!"

"I don't want to talk to him!"

"I don't care!" Garrett gave her a scowl. "I don't know what's wrong between you both _again_," He raised his voice at the last word. "but- fuck it, Bella! Stop the childish games and sort your shit out! He's famous- I know. He's got a lot of publicity- I know. Who cares? Edward's human, just like us."

Bella just stared at him blankly and waited for him to blow off his steam.

"He's actually being nice to you the past two weeks and you've been a pain in the ass for him to cope with. No wonder you don't have a boyfriend- no one would ever want to put up with you!"

Bella's jaw dropped and her phone buzzed on the bed, catching Garrett's eye. He looked down at the I.D.

"Seriously? _Sixty-two unanswered_ phone calls? Are you kidding me?"

"Garrett, don't-"

But Garrett stopped her, got up from the bed with the phone in his hand and went to stand straight in front of Bella. "You're gonna talk._ Now_."

And he pressed the green button on the screen.

Edward's worried voice came out of the speaker. Bella swallowed another lump and glanced at Garrett who was glaring at her.

"Bella? Bella! You there? Bella please talk to me-" Bella grabbed the phone from Garrett's hand and ended the call, falling down to the bed.

Bella knew that Garrett would be furious as hell for this, but she didn't find herself to care as she stared down at the phone in her hand.

She was surprised when there was silence in the room. She threw a quick, guilty glance over her shoulder at her younger brother which was watching her with disappointment.

Bella opened her mouth to talk, but Garrett stopped her.

"Save it. I don't want to hear it."

With that- Garrett was gone again with Bella sitting on the bed, wrapped up in a miserable ball.

Bella looked at the window and it was twilight outside. The snow was slowly falling from the sky and it had this amazingly cold color of blue that Bella liked so much.

She slowly walked to the window and leaned out of it, brushing the hair away from her face as she fixed the glasses on her nose. The air was fresh and cold, just like Bella loved it.

The peaceful atmosphere was broken by the front door slamming closed and Garrett storming out while talking on the phone, whom Bella thought was probably Kate. She chewed on her lower lip as she watched her brother leave in his jeep.

That left her all alone in the house again, only she and her thoughts.

She didn't understand from where the hell did all these feelings come from.

Her thoughts were bubbling inside of her. Shouting at her.

_But what we shared…it isn't like… it wasn't like…_

A frustrated whimper left her mouth and she slammed the window closed in angst.

* * *

**_Guys? Do you know what I just realized?_**

**_I hadn't posted the 13th chapter._**

_**But... I can ease your mind, saying that there's no need to worry, 'cause in chapter 13th nothing big happened, so, you tell me if I should post it or not.**_

_**I know. I suck. :(**_

_**But, HEY! I told you we'd see each other soon, didn't I? *awkward giggling***_

_**Soo... what do we have in the next chapter...? **_

_**We have Heidi there, Emmett and Edward. We don't see Bella JUST yet, but I promise, she'll make her grand entrance in the twentieth chapter ( or whatever chapter...).**_

_**Thank you for your amazing reviews, though! I'm so glad to see so many positive ones!**__** :')**_

_**See ya guys soon! **_


	18. Chapter 18

**_Chapter nineteen_**

Emmett's eyes lingered on Edward as he brought his bottle of beer to his lips. "Talk to her, man…"

Edward gave him a strained look. "You know she's avoiding me."

"Her loss." Emmett shrugged and got up from the couch. "Alright, I need to head on the road or I won't get back to New York in time. I don't know what to say to you though." He patted Edward's shoulder. "She'll come around."

Edward rolled his eyes.

"Hey, E! Stop that shit!" Emmett threw a pillow at him. "If you pay a visit at Lauren's tonight, then maybe you'll catch Bella hanging around. Rose told me that Jess has managed to finally drag Bella out."

Emmett almost laughed when he saw Edward's eyes lit up and stare back at him. "Though I'm pretty convinced that she'll run off as soon as she knows you're there, so try to keep a low profile today. As far as she knows- you're out and spending the night with me since I'm leaving tomorrow."

"But you're leaving today!"

A devil-kind of smirk appeared on Emmett's face. "That's right, but no one knows that!" His eyebrows shoot up. "If anyone asks- I had an emergency, so I switched flights!"

"I'll pass. Fucking genius." Edward rolled his eyes sarcastically.

"Shut up, you know you fucking love me."

Edward ushered Emmett outside so he'd be able to drive him to the airport.

They say their goodbyes and Edward watches how his best friend leaves him behind once again, promising to soon pay him a visit. Edward knows it's not gonna happen so soon that he'd promised that it'd be, but that didn't change the fact that Emmett was still his best friend and even though they both were this distant- they'd die and kill for each other.

Edward stopped at a _Stop_ sign after stopping at the supermarket to buy a pack of beer and chips. He took a deep breath as he leaned back in his seat and when he exhaled- it was like all of the stress and the worries had disappeared. For a few seconds he felt good, until he saw Angela walking down the sidewalk with Ben. Their back were turned to him, but his heart still ached when he saw the plotch of long, brown hair. Even though it wasn't even the same cut or shade that Bella had and not even really the same length. Angela had longer hair and they were always straight, not like Bella's who were always in soft, messy waves that kinda looked like bed hair.

_She had that when they woke up together that morning._

Edward gritted his teeth and slammed the gas pedal, not even thinking twice. Luckily, he avoided a car crash, maneuvering gracefully around the car that seemed to belong to an old woman.

He stopped in his driveway and got out of his car, slamming the door so loudly that the car even rocked a bit. Edward didn't care. He continued to fume inside his house, to find Heidi downstairs in the kitchen, going trough a cabinet where was a dish of Bella's homemade cookies that Renee had given him the last time he was over. They were chocolate chip and Edward had noticed that there had slowly disappeared a few throughout the day.

"Hey." Heidi mumbled, slamming the cabinet closed and leaning against the counter. She folded her arms on her chest.

Heidi was young. About thirty two, but you could easily mistake her for being forty six. Her hair was always pulled back in a messy bun and a few strands of hair sticking out here and there, her grey eyes tired and the blue bags under her eyes made her look vulnerable and breakable. She was just as small as his mom, but somewhat taller, though.

She tugged on her black, cotton sweater sleeves and wrapped her arms closer around her own body.

Edward but the brown paper bag on the counter and started unloading the things he had bought. "Hey." He murmured, not looking up as he put the beer in the fridge and his chips and cheese crackers in one of the dozen cabinets. "What are you doing down here? Shouldn't you be upstairs reading a book or something?"

Heidi sent him a scowl. "Don't be like that."

"You barely even go downstairs. Your nose is always in a book. Go out. Live. You're still young."

Heidi sighed and looked at the book on her left. "I came down for your mother's copy of Pride and Prejudice."

"That doesn't surprise me."

"Aw, _come _on!" Heidi throws her arms up in the air. "Stop!"

Edward sends her a glare. "Heidi! Look at yourself!" He slams his fist against the counter. "It's not okay! You don't even talk to me anymore! I don't even see you around the house at all. It would be nice to actually finally have some family atmosphere, but no! Of course not! You're walking around like a fucking zombie and only come out at midnight to steal some cookies from the cabinets! I thought that coming here would actually be different and that you'd bother to say 'Hi' to me at least once a day, making me feel that I had any kind of family, but you don't even manage to do that!" Edward's face is red while Heidi stares at him with wide eyes. "My parents don't give a single shit about me. My sister partly hates me. I have no real friends except for Garrett, Kate and Rose. " His voice become lower and his breathing quickens. "And you- my godmother, my aunt, the closest thing to a real family that I've got- don't even make an effort to make me feel loved and wanted like you did when I was younger. I had to spent Christmas and Thanksgiving without you by my side. You were like a mother to me! You practically raised me!" Edward whispers. "None of you even actually care about me."

Heidi opens her mouth to argue, but he stops her again, stuttering. "I'm done, Heidi. I don't want to…-…I shouldn't…-…just…I'm leaving. I won't be long. Bye."

With that Edward strolled outside with a packet of cigarettes and a lighter in his hand.

* * *

_**And we are one step closer to more drama. I bet it'll surprise you a lot.**_

_**But that's the chapter where we see Bella trying her best to push away her newfound feelings for Edward... **__**:(**_

**_Oh! I almost forgot! There's a new character coming up in the next chapter. Just be patient and you'll see. _**

**_See ya guys soon! _**


	19. Chapter 19

**_Chapter twenty_**

Bella smiled down at her feet when Kate nudged her with her hip. "Come on. Loosen up!"

Bella sighed and backed away. "I'll just go get a drink."

She pushed trough the crowd and grabbed one of the open beer bottles on the counter of the kitchen. She put the end of the bottle by her lips and watched Mallory's living room with a frown on her face.

Bella knew that maybe she shouldn't even had came, since it was Mallory's party, but Jess had told her that Lauren wouldn't give a single shit as long as she wouldn't be the party crasher.

"What's such a beautiful girl like you doing with this kind of frown on her face?" A male voice startled her by whispering in her ear. She jumped up and flung her hand over her heart, turning around.

She saw a good looking boy standing in front of her. He had big, grey eyes and sandy blonde hair. His skin tone was a few shades darker than Bella's peachy, pale skin.

He was good looking, but Bella'd seen better.

"I'm Mason." He stuck out his big hand, giving her a crooked smile with dimples in his cheeks. "And you are…?"

"Isabella Marie Swan." She breathed out quickly. "Just Bella though."

"Oh,"

"Yeah…" She chugged on her beer. "You must be new here, right?"

Mason gave her a wide smile again. "Yep. Just moved here from Seattle for the second semester."

Bella bit her lower lip, trying to keep her eyes away from his muscular body, chest hair that was peeking from under the bright, blue V-neck he was wearing and his abs. "And how are you liking Forks so far?"

Mason shrugged, sending her another heart-breaking smile. "I think I just grew to love it…" His eyes trailed down from Bella's face to the cleavage that was barely showing of her black blouse. Mason licked his lips, making Bella blush.

She opened her mouth to talk, but her interrupted her, reaching out for her hand. "Dance with me?" Mason's voice sounded like honey. Sweet and thick.

Bella's knees almost went limp when she grabbed a hold of his hand, not hesitating, they went to the dance floor and soon they were grinding against each other in ways that no human would ever dare to.

Bella's lips brush against his shoulder as he leans over to whisper in her ear. Sweat covers them both and he leads her outside the house between the awfully small distance from the house wall to the fence.

Mason slips her up from the ground and crushes his lips against her neck, biting there gently. Bella whimpers and pulls his face up to kiss him on the lips while his hands roam under her shirt, they rock their hips and Bella's hands trail between them and she starts undoing his belt as the rush of the alcohol kicks in again.

He leans in her neck and sucks on her skin there, making her moan and gasp. Over his shoulder she sees someone watching them from the sidewalk, her eyes meet the green ones and she freezes in place.

Suddenly, a strange feeling rushes over her and her hands push Mason away from her as she nervously stutters and runs her hand trough her hair. Her eyes still on Edward who's standing on the sidewalk with his jaw clenched and cigarette between his fingers.

"I need to-" She starts, but exhales, giving Mason a quick look. "I'll see you on Monday." Bella breathes and she sprints over the lawn to Edward that's staring at her with a hint of disgust in his face.

Bella looks at the cigarette in his hand and then back up at his face.

What should she do now? What should she say to him? Should she admit the fact that she was uncontrollably falling for him?

Bella opens her mouth to talk in what seems like ages, but he shakes his head stopping her with a forced smirk, nervously looking at the ground.

"Fuck you, Swan. Fuck you _so_ _much_."

With that he passes her, taking a long smoke from the cigarette between his fingers.

Hot tears burn in Bella's eyes as she stares after him, anger and hurt roll up inside her chest. She runs a few feet after him but then stops again.

"Hey! Cullen?" She calls weakly. Edward throws a look over his shoulder at her.

"You already did."

* * *

_**Told ya' there'd be drama!**_

_**So, how do you like Mason? He'll be hanging around for a while...**_

_**Well, the next chapter will be more of a depressed-Bella kind of chapter. Bella has a slight flashback! *warning!***_

_**And nothing much happens there. There isn't Edward really in it, so...**_

_**Alrightyyyy, I don't know when I'll get back to my computer, 'cause I'm sending to repair it. It's just too slow for me, so,i don't think there'll be a chapter tomorrow. Maybe on Friday if luck's on my side.**_

_**I just hope to see you guys soon! **__**:)**_

_**(P.S.- Thank you for all the amazing reviews! They keep me wanting to write more and more! You guys have really grown on to me!)**_


	20. Chapter 20

**_Chapter twenty one_**

"Fuck this shit." Bella growls and grabs her grey sweatshirt from her chair, throws it on, grabs her leather jacket and her backpack. She runs downstairs, passes the kitchen without a single look and makes her way down the sidewalk to school.

It's cold, but Bella just throws the hood over her head as her depressive thoughts once again enter her mind.

She gulped down the lump in her throat as she remembered how and with what memories she had woken up with this morning…

_His hips rolled against hers as she clutched closer to him, his lips softly pressed against her shoulder while they kept whimpering and moaning. Their sweat was mixing together with each movement…_

_"Fuck, you feel so good…" He grunted against her skin. Her fingers found their place in his hair, pulling and tugging on them, gently running trough. _

_"Oh…" She arched her back from the back when her climax threatened to reach, it started to become rough and fast._

_He squeezed his eyes shut as he pressed his mouth down to hers, wrapping an arm around her waist and the other one cradling her neck as they moaned out in bliss._

_His forehead was pressed against hers, they calmed down their breaths before he kissed her on the lips gently, just seconds before she drifted off to sleep…_

Bella had shot up in her bed with tears in her eyes and sweat rolling down her skin afterwards. She was completely mind blown as she slowly started to remember.

And as memories came back… her feelings begin to grow even more.

She remembered feeling so damn loved and special during the process that it was breaking her heart by avoiding Edward now, but she couldn't talk to him. Not yet and not after how rude she had acted towards him and after she hadn't picked up the phone the day he had called her nonstop.

Porcupine Tree was playing trough her earphones when she reached the parking lot. It was raining and she was as wet as a rat. Over the parking lot she could see Edward watching her from his car with his eyes narrowed at her.

The whole day was spent as on knifes. Edward skipped Biology and lunch, avoided her in hallways and kept flirting with other, innocent girls from his classes. Garrett and Kate avoided both of them and Rose just kept quiet the whole day.

Bella wasn't in the mood to talk anyways, especially when she realized that Mason was in her Biology and Chemistry class. Until now, she had found out his full name- Mason George Marshall. He was a Virgo, just like Bella and his birthday was on the ninth of September.

When she took a drive home from Rose, Edward's Volvo was already gone. Rosalie noticed how on edge Bella was all day. She decided to finally drop the bomb.

"What happened there? Why you both so sad?"

Bella nervously looked up from under her hood.

Rose was her best friend, right? She deserved to know.

"We had sex on New Years."

* * *

And I am BAAAACK..!

**_Well, for now, at least. (Sorry that i took so long_****_ :(_****_) _**

**_We all know how uncomfortable I am with writing 'these' kind of scenes. Ya' know... sex scenes and all._**

**_Don't ask me why. i just can't._**

**_In the next chapter nothing big happens, you could say it's a filler chapter, but there's a lot of Rose in it and... some Mason, I guess..._**

**_Soo... I'll see you soon, I guess! Your reviews keep me motivated! _****_:')_**


	21. Chapter 21

**_Chapter twenty two_**

"You're listening to the CD, aren't you?"

Bella nervously looked at her stereo that was quietly playing Edward's CD of some of Bella's favorite songs, including some original ones.

"No…" She breathed out, biting her lip as she listened to the rain outside.

"Bella, I can hear it."

"The man is covering Bon Iver, Rose! _Bon_ fucking _Iver_. That's like my favorite band! He's good. Edward's good."

Rose let out a frustrated sigh. "Well, fuck." She mumbles. "How about I pick you up and we go to the Grill and have a beer, huh? It'll keep your mind off of him."

Bella hesitates, but agrees and in the following fifteen minutes, Rose is already parked in Bella's driveway.

She runs downstairs and out of the house, jumping straight inside Rose's car. They share a look before silently getting back on the road.

Rosalie is chewing on her thumb as she nervously speaks out. "Emmett called me this morning. He'll be visiting in the end of January."

"So," Bella frowned biting her lower lip. "are you both getting exclusive?"

"I don't know. I hope so."

They kept quiet for the rest of the ride. When they reached the Grill, it was pretty crowded for a Saturday night. Bella opened her mouth to suggest a more private place, but Rose was already at the counter calling shots.

Rose gave Bella a wary look when she grabbed both of theirs, making Rose order a few another, showing her fake I.D., the barman, Max, just smirked at the both teenage girls.

"So, tell me about you and Emmett." Bella sighed, pushing away the shot glasses, giving Max a quick look to send him away and looking back at Rose. "How are you working things out with him so far away?"

Rosalie blushed. "We talk trough the phone a lot. Texts. E-mails. Everything." Her eyes trailed towards the pool table where there were a pack of boys playing. "Hey," She murmured with a frown as she softly punched Bella's arm, almost making her face plant on the counter. "Who the hell is that guy?" Rosalie asked, she pointed to a guy that was carefully watching them with a smirk on his face. Bella blinked several times before letting his face sink in.

"Oh…" She mumbled frowning, obviously almost drunk as Mason sent her a glorious smile. "Just some guy I made out with last week."

Rose sent her a strained glare. "Just some_ guy_." She scoffed, pushing off of the bar chair. Bella looked at her from her chair and her heart almost stopped when she saw the devilish smirk that Rose was wearing. "Rose… fuck no." Bella breathed out, but Rose was already gliding across the Grill towards him.

Bella didn't leave the counter, just ordered another shot, downed it and miserably watched Rose talk with Mason. They both glanced at Bella now and then, giggling and flirting.

After ten minutes, Bella just sighed, grabbed her jacket and went outside for some fresh air. Her heart was beating fast and there was slight pounding in her head. Her legs felt weak and she was tired. She felt the snowflakes stick to her skin and melt immediately, leaving tiny drops of water on her skin.

A small pack of guys passed her into the grill, laughing, just when Rosalie exited. She placed her hands on Bella's shoulders. "Why did you hurry off? I almost got him to join us-"

"I'm tired. Please, take me home…" Bella looked up at her. Rosalie's face softened and she hugged Bella to her.

"Let's go."

* * *

_**Hello again! **_

_**So sorry for not posting for so long. I had a really rough week, family stuff, 'ya know!**_

_**Anywho, in the next chapter we have a little more - ugh - umm - realizations hitting Bella straight in the face. No Edward though. At least I think so... not really...**_

_**But you guuuuyyys! Could you do me a favor? I'm really interested in what you'd like to see in this story. I want to hear your thoughts on how you'd like the story to continue. **_

_**Can't wait to read all your opinions! Keep em' coming, will you?**_

_**See you all soon! **__**:)**_

_**P.S. Keep on track, 'cause I'm planning on updating (possibly) tomorrow! *wink wink***_


	22. Chapter 22

**_Chapter twenty three_**

"So you're avoiding me now?"

Bella's hand flew over her heart as she jumped a meter away from her locker. She saw the smooth, pretty face of Mason. "Oh," She blinked a few times, trying to catch her breath. "You startled me."

Mason laughed half-heartedly and sent her a sweet smile. "You _are_ avoiding me…"

"I am not!" Bella defended herself. "I just… didn't have time for a chit chat."

"Yeah…" He mumbled, narrowing his icy grey eyes at someone behind her. "That's why you ran out of the Grill last Saturday."

"I did not!" She huffed, closing her locker. Mason grabbed her backpack from her hand and winked at her. "I was feeling dizzy and not in the right mood."

"Right." Mason muttered under his breath as he walked her outside of the school. It was sunny, but Bella was still wearing her black hoodie and her hair was pulled back in a lousy pony tale.

"I'm serious."

Mason seemed to ignore her as he grabbed her hand and started pulling her in the direction of the parking lot. "How do you feel about doing homework together? My house."

Bella opened her mouth, hesitating, but Mason cut her off with a huge, dimpled grin. "You owe me."

Bella glared at him, huffed and then followed him towards his car, curling up in the passenger seat with her English notebook.

"So… are you thinking more like - kidnapping me?" Bella asked, tapping her pencil against the notebook nervously, but Mason sent her an amused look as he parked his car in front of a two story house.

She recognized the house, it was Clearwater house before they moved down to the reservation. It had been empty for a couple of years and Bella never understood why, because the house was a pretty place.

They got out and once again, Mason was carrying her backpack with him. He held the door open for her as a gentleman he was and the smell of ricotta cheese calzone hit her nostrils. Her eyes widened and a huge grin was plastered on her face.

"Mom! I'm home!" Mason shouted.

They were about to go upstairs when a head popped out of the kitchen. "Mase, I-" The woman cut off and stared at Bella before smiling widely at her. "I didn't know you've brought a friend?"

The woman was tiny and delicate. Her blonde locks were running down her shoulders and her eyes were a warm shade of brown. Her lips weren't too full and a bit too small for her square shaped face.

Mason took a hold of Bella's hand behind their backs, making Bella blush even deeper than she had previously.

"Yeah, we're studying together…"

"Oh, alright. You kids maybe want me to bring you up something to eat? I just made spinach and racotta cheese calzone." The woman stepped out into the hallway, sticking out her hand. "By the way, I'm Francesca."

Bella took her hand and shook it. "Isabella."

In no time, Bella and Mason were upstairs behind closed doors.

Bella sat down on Mason's bed and examined his bedroom. It was a dark shade of green, the dressers and other stuff were either black or white.

"I like your bedroom." Bella finally said when Mason went to stand opposite where she was sitting. "It's nice." She hummed, feeling the sunlight touch the skin on her hand lightly.

All of a sudden she was hot. There were too many layers on her so she stood up and removed her black hoodie. Masons hands slid to her hips, playing with the lacy edge of her camisole.

Bella understood how she felt towards him. She was nothing more than attracted just by his looks. She knew who she wanted and that sure as hell was not Mason Marshall.

"Homework can wait." Mason chuckled as he cupped her cheek and licked her lower lip with his tongue, moaning.

Bella let out a small sigh. All she could imagine was _him_. _Him_ licking that lower lip of hers. _Him _moaning and sucking and nipping on it… It was always _him_. But suddenly, a wild passion clouded Bella's heart as she grabbed a hold of Mason and crashed his lips against hers.

Masons hands gripped Bella's hips and pushed her down on the bed in a wild make out session, dry humping against each other. His hands roamed over her breasts when Bella broke down.  
"Get off me!" She breathed out, pushing him off. "I need to go! Get _off_ of me!"

Bella sprung to her feet as she grabbed her hoodie and fixed her almost discarded camisole nervously.

"Bella," Mason gasped, reaching out for her. "Calm down-"

"Fuck." Bella growled, throwing her backpack on her shoulder. " I can't- We can't-"

The look in Mason's eyes deceived him. He was disappointed. "Is this because of that guy? The one for which you took after last week?" Mason sounded angry, he was back up on his feet. "Is it?"

Bella whimpered and brushed away the tears which threatened to fall any second now. "I'm sorry, Mason. I love him. I can't." Bella kept murmuring. "I'm so sorry." She said once again, before rushing downstairs and out of his house, not even realizing what she had said.

* * *

_**You all must hate me for not updating as soon as I had told I would, but - hey! I spent the last couple of days mostly in the hospital and when I returned home I was just too lazy or tired to update. **_

_**ANYWAYS, Mason turned out to be a sex-mazed dick and Bella hit the realization point which is ... good... **_

_**I think.**_

_**The next chapter is possibly going to be a killer! We have shouting... lots and lots and LOTS of shouting.**_

_**Did I mention that Rose will be the 'savior'? No? Well she's gonna shove some brain down both of their throats so they'd stop acting like baby's for once. **_

_**Okay, I'm starting to worry that I've spilled too much spoilers. **_

_**Let's worry less about spoilers, though. **_

_**I'll see you all soon! Byeee!**__** :)**_


	23. Chapter 23

**_Chapter twenty four_**

"I cant believe how dumb you can be sometimes." Rose kept murmuring as they walked down the hall. "I mean- I'm the fucking blonde one, aren't I?"

"Rose," Bella sighed. "I told you- I can't do shit with him. Edward's all I think about. Every day. Every second."

"You blew off free sex. _Free_ fucking _sex_."

"You're making me sound like a slut."

Actually, Bella had felt guarded the past few weeks. Rose had thrown a shit-load at her friend about Edward, other boys and sex.

"You're not."

After History was lunch and knowing that Edward would probably be in the cafeteria, she decided to go to the gym, when she reached it, she didn't expect to see him there under the bleachers making out with a girl from the freshman year.

Red was all she could see, her little hands balling into fists as she stalked towards them both. In a second, she grabbed the red haired girl by the collar of her shirt and off of Edward who looked as a deer caught in headlights.

"Get out you _skank_, before I go to principals office and tell him that you're out in the second lunch break, little slut."

The young girl didn't need to be told twice as she took off running. As soon as she was out the door, the wild shouting began.

"Are you out of your mind, Edward?! A freshman!" Bella growled glaring at him with tears in her eyes. "What the hell is up with you lately, anyways? Don't you care about shit that girl would tell?"

"Why the fuck do_ you_ care? It's not like you don't go around fucking random men, do you?"

"I and Mason were _drunk_!" She stepped closer, shaking a finger at him. He was close. Very close.

"So were we, but it didn't stop us from wild fucking, did it?"

Bella's hand dropped by her side again and her lower lip trembled. Silence. There was dead silence.

"I didn't mean to kiss him. I didn't mean to hurt _you_." She finally breathed out as tears escaped from the corner of her eyes, rolling down her cheeks. Her hand moved over her mouth to muffle down the sobs while Edward stood opposite her, furious and fuming. His face- red from anger.

Edward gritted his teeth. "Don't you fucking dare to lie to me! You didn't care. Not when you made out with him in the bushes or when you didn't pick up all the fucking calls or texts I sent you. You didn't even bother…"

"I was scared!"

"Scared of what?" He shouted at her. "Of what, Bella? You knew how much you meant to me and how sorry I was!"

"I was scared of losing you. Of you acting like it was just a one night stand, because it was. It was nothing more than a one night stand, but at the end of the day it meant more to me and it scared me!" She whimpered. "I've never craved someone as much as I craved you. I missed you - I still miss you. I can't act as nothing happened, because, even though it's foggy- I remember shit and it's stuck with me. I hate it."

They stared at each other in pure pain and anger and love and… there were so many emotions that Bella thought her heart and the veins in Edward's forehead would explode any second now.

But Edward sighed as a weak smile crept on his face.

"You've already lost me, Bella…"

"Don't say that, Edward-"

"Fuck it, Bella!" His fist slammed into the wall on his right, the loud thud startled Bella and made her jump up in fear. "You ignored me for almost a fucking week. You gave no signs that you're okay, or even alive. I was worried sick about you and you didn't give a fuck-"

Bella cut him off and wiped the tear stains from her cheeks. "Don't you dare! No one could've cared more than I did!"

"It certainly didn't look like that when I caught you making out with a fucking blonde asshole in the bushes while passing by!"

_Only if I had ran after him that time. Responded to his calls and messages. Maybe we could've been together now._ Bella thought.

But her mouth forced out something entirely else. "Well aren't I a fucking slut?" Her voice was shaky as she grabbed her backpack from the floor and stormed out of the gym.

Rose was in full attack mode when Edward came out of Biology. Bella had skipped and he knew the reason already.

Rosalie gripped him by the collar of his jacket, shaking him. "What did you do to her?" She hissed very low, people were staring. "Why the fuck did Bella disappear with her cheeks tear stained, huh?"

Edward pushed her away from him gently and started dragging her outside, deciding that it was best if he'd just skip the rest of the day, just like Bella had.

"Where do you think you're taking me?" Rosalie argued when he pushed them both out the exit and straight to the parking lot.

"I and Bella got into a fight."

"Oh, _wow_. Cry me a river, J. T.! That's a fucking new one." Rosalie rolled her eyes sarcastically. "You better watch out for Garrett when he finds out what you did to his sister. He'll make sure you're dead by seven p.m."

"Rose. It's serious. I shouted at her… it was bad. Really bad."

"Well go and apologize to her!"

Edward gave her a serene look as if to say that it was definitely out of question. He knew that Bella would totally kick him out of her house, make sure he never has children and ruin his pretty face.

Rosalie just moaned in frustration. "Oh _come on_! Get over yourself and your fucking ego, Cullen! You're not the apple of everyone's eye. In fact, you _suck_." She poked his chest with her index finger, glaring at him.  
He huffed. "Oh, this is the part where you shout and throw your fists at me for hurting your best friend and shit? Can we skip that? I think my face is still somewhat pretty and when I go to apologize to Bella tonight, I'd like her to not be disgusted by the bruises on my face and body." Edward was now getting inside of his Volvo while Rosalie's grimace went into a smirk.

"So you're admitting that I could kick your ass?"

"No, I meant that if you'd try - I'd let you."

"Oh_ really_?"

"Yes. This time - yes."

Rosalie took a step back just before Edward sped off and out of the parking lot.

* * *

_**I am sosososososososososoSO sorry I took so long. I'm sorry!**_

**_This time of the year is always a mess in my family. Not only we have Christmas and New Years, but a load of other celebrations, like - my birthday._**

**_So, it's been kind of a mess, THOUGH - I have this AMAZING idea for this story and I'm already working on it and I bet you'll love it, even though it will be kind of a piss off at first..._**

**_But wasn't this chapter worth all of the wait? The cat's out of the bag now, that's all I can say. _**

**_But -hey! The next chapter will sum up for this one! I won't spoil it to you this time, but I'll tell ya one thing - it's totally worth it._**

**_I hope to see you all soon, bye!_****_ :')_**


End file.
